A Thousand Years
by Darling Karina
Summary: Alice Montgomery, an 18 year girl who had been in love, died. That was a thousand years ago. Now, she's that same girl, only a witch who has no memory of her past life. But, when she comes back to town to help her friends overcome an enemy, she begins to remember, everything. And that includes the love of her life and his family.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. If I did, Damon would be with Bonnie Bennett**_

* * *

Alice's laughter rang through the forest as she ran through the large trees.

"Alice, come back here!" A frustrated man yelled after her, beginning to chase her.

"I told you have to find me, Niklaus." She giggled, letting her long hair fly in the wind. She passed some trees. She could hear the sounds of his feet hitting the fallen leaves, crunching them with every step. Before the girl could do anything, she was swept off her feet and in to the strong arms of a man.

He pulled them both down, landing on the ground with a loud grunt. She found herself pinned down by him, a frown creeping on he face, "You cheated!"

"How did I cheat?" He asked her with a large smirk on his face.

"I didn't even get to hide." Alice said, hitting his chest with her free hand.

He scoffed, "I would have found you anyways, love." He brought his hand down to push her hair out of her face, '"I will always find you, no matter where you are." Butterflies erupted in her stomach as he said that.

"I love you." She whispered softly, her brown eyes piercing in to his blue ones.

"I love you too. I will love you for a thousands years." He whispered, pressing his lips against hers.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I've posted this story on Wattpad so I decided to post it on here. So, if you do see it on there, I'm the same writer.**

**\- Karina**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. If I did, Damon would be with Bonnie Bennett**_

* * *

Klaus was in Mystic Falls to break the curse. He had taken over Alaric's body so he could get close to the doppelganger with out her being so afraid. He was going to trick her then sacrifice her so he could complete the ritual. He had waited over a thousand years just to break this curse and now he finally could. He also had Katherine in his possession so he could finally get his revenge.

"Oh! Who is this guy, Safari Sam?" Klaus questioned as he looked through Alaric's shirts. He held up two shirt for Katherine to see, "Ok, bad, or badder?"

"The dark colors suit you better." Katherine answered, eyeing him warily. She was scared of what he might do to her, killing being at the top of his list as she suspected.

"Oh, thank you, honey." Klaus said with a mocking smile, "Ok, pop quiz. The dagger and white ash are in the Salvatore's possession, correct?"

She nodded quickly, "The dagger was used to kill Elijah. You'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore house."

"Ok, that dagger needs to stay exactly where it is. The last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah. Ohh, that guy is a buzzkill." He had a large smirk on his face as buttoned up his shirt.

"Don't forget you're on the outs with your girlfriend Jenna."

Klaus nodded, knowing who she meant, "Right. Elena's aunt. For all the lies about Isobel. What else?"

"That's it." Katherine said, not mentioning the girl who just came back to town. She knew that the girl was close to Salvatores since that was the place they had met.

Klaus walked closer to and began caressing her face, making her jump. She was afraid of him and he knew that.

"Oh, so jumpy." He said tauntingly, mocking the way she was so afraid of him.

"Please, just..." Katherine closed her eyes, "Kill me. I've told you everything that I know."

"You see, I believe that you believe that, but what would you not know? What could they be keeping from you? Hmm? Anything? Tell me." He looked a her, compelling her to tell him everything.

She obeyed quickly, "They were trying to see if Bonnie could find a way to kill an Original without a dagger." Katherine said in a monotone voice.

"Bonnie the best friend?" He asked with his eyebrows furrowed, "I thought you said she didn't have her powers anymore."

"She doesn't or didn't. I don't know. You kidnapped me, remember? I'm kinda out of the loop." She told him, looking at him cautiously.

"Well, we'll have to get to the bottom of that." He said before compelling her again, "Anything else sweetheart?"

Katherine gulped, "There was this girl yesterday, she just came back to town. She's real close with everyone here, including Elena." She said with no emotion, "She gave me one hell of an aneurysm for trying to bite her."

"She's a witch?" Klaus asked with furrowed brows, "What's her name?"

"Alice."

* * *

Alice groaned, burying her face in to her pillow while her ring ton blared through out the room. Her alarm was also going off beside her which really set her off. She pulled her covers over her head and tried to block out the noise. It was to early for this.

She had just gotten back to town yesterday morning after three weeks of being gone. Her aunt in a town not to far away offered to help her control her magic and she had gotten it down easily. Alice came back early enough to help her best friend out with this curse she was going to be sacrificed for. She also got back just in time for another decade dance.

She focused on the alarm clock and her the noise of something hitting the wall. She had blown up her alarm clock with her powers. Alice sighed, looking over at her still ringing phone. She picked it up and pressed the answer button.

"What?" She groaned, sitting up in her bed. She pushed her tangled hair out of her face as she did.

"Hey, are you going to come over to the boarding house? Bonnie and I are here getting the house signed over to me before school." Elena asked her as she slung her legs over the bed.

Alice sighed, "Yeah, I guess."

"You sound real tired. What were you doing all night?"

"Reading through my grimore and what not." She answered, "I've gotten really good at blowing up my alarm clock."

Elena gasped, "You blew up your alarm clock?"

"I was going to blow up my phone too but I decided since I paid a lot of money for it, I kept it."

Elena snorted at her friend, "Fantastic..." She trailed off sarcastically. Alice rolled her eyes before walking over to her bathroom.

"Well, I'm going to shower and get ready." She told her with a sigh, "I'll be there in like, thirty minutes."

They both said goodbye as she slung the shower curtain. She stripped herself of her clothes as she looked in to another room, seeing the room that was once her parents.

Alice lived alone. She had for a whole year after her parents were murdered. Her parents were witches and the night they were supposed to help a vampire, they refused. He got angry and murdered them in cold blood, leaving them to bleed to death in her own living room. Then that was when her powers awoke and she killed the vampire, catching him on fire with her mind.

Damon continuously offered for her to stay at the boarding house so she wouldn't be alone but she refused. This place was her home and it will always be her home. She could never leave it no matter what.

After her shower, she quickly changed in to some clothes. An oversized sweatshirt along with some jeans had done the trick for her. She then blow dried her hair before grabbing her bag and leaving the house.

"Please sign here and here." The lawyer pointed to all the places Elena would have to sign. She did that quicly, taking the pen from him.

Alice sat across from her, chatting with Bonnie about her magic. They were both quiet enough that the lawyer couldn't hear them.

"I mastered that one spell where you explode the blood cells in a vampires brain pretty fast." She told Bonnie with a smile, "Then there was these larger spells that I got down real quick also. Am I even supposed to be that strong?"

Bonnie nodded, "Your bloodline, according to my grams, is one of the most powerful. You could easily perfect spells. You're now one of the strongest witches alive."

"Fantastic." She said with a huff. Alice looked over at Elena for a brief moment, seeing that she was almost finished with signing everything. "So this place is all yours? They just gave it to you?" She asked her with a questioning look.

Elena nodded, "For now. As sole owner, I'm the only one who can invite a certain type of person in here, if you know what I mean."

"Your own personal safe house." Bonnie added with a grin.

"That's the idea."

"Wouldn't want to clean it." Alice said, making the other two girls laugh. After Elena was finished signing the papers, the three of them go up from their seats. Bonnie went to go get Elena's jacket while Alice and Elena led the lawyer out.

"Thank you, Mr. Henry." Elena said as he walked out of the door. He gave her a small nod before leaving the boarding house. After he was in his car, Stefan and Damon walked up to the door, unable to get in without Elena's invite. She began to walk away but they both cleared their throats, getting her attention.

She turned around and sighed, "I'm sorry. I completely forgot." Elena looked at Stefan and smiled, "Stefan. Would you like to come inside my house?"

Stefan grinned at the doppelganger, "I would love to. Thank you." He entered without hesitation while Alice and Elena stood and looked at Damon.

"What are we, 12?" Damon asked with a cocky smirk on his face. Alice scoffed as Elena scowled at him, "One of us is."

"Don't invite him in, Lena." Alice said, a smirk growing on her face. Damon rolled his eyes at the witch and turned back to Elena, pleading with his eyes.

She looked at him sternly, "If I let you in, do you promise to obey the owner of this house?"

"No."

"Seriously, Damon. My way. You promised. I call the shots. No lies, no secret agendas. Remember?" Elena reminded him, still keeping her stern look. Alice snorted at her words, knowing that Damon would never follow her rules.

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, Elena. Sure."

"Then please, come in." She stepped out of the way so he could enter, dragging Alice along with her. He walked in with a smug look on his face until he met Stefan's amused one, "Shut up."

Bonnie then rejoined them, handing Elena her jacket. Elena thanked her and began putting it on while Alice went to grab her bag.

"Wait, where are you going?" Stefan asked Elena who now had her jacket on.

"To school." She said bluntly, grabbing her bag frown the table by the doorway.

"Huh?"

Damon shook his head quickly at her, "No, no, no. We didn't create a safe house for you to leave it."

"Yeah, guys, Klaus is out there. We know that." He told the three girls who seemed to forgot that information. Alice rolled her eyes at him, knowing Klaus wouldn't do anything out in the open. If he was this great vampire, he must at least be smart enough to not draw attention to himself.

"Right. But where? No one knows." Elena said, "Look, I really appreciate what you guys are doing. And I'll be able to sleep at night knowing that I'll be safe here, but I'm not going to be a prisoner." She looked over at Damon who sighed.

"Your way, Elena."

"Don't worry, I'm ready. If he shows his face, I can take him." Bonnie told them with a grin on her face.

Alice decided to speak up, "You also have a witch from one of the strongest bloodlines once again on your team. If he shows up, I catch him on fire."

"The way I see it, next to Alice and Bonnie is the safest place that I can be. Come on." The three girls began to leave out the door, Stefan soon following behind them.

* * *

Everyone began sitting down in their first period, Alice sitting in between Stefan and Elena. She focused on her pen, spinning it around under her hand. She made sure no one was looking before doing this, she wasn't stupid enough to let anyone see.

Elena tapped on her shoulder, forcing her to drop the pen on the desk. She turned to see the doppelganger waving a piece of paper in her face, one that informed everyone about the sixties dance tonight. Alice nodded, grinnning at her. She then looked over to Stefan who was shaking his head at Elena. She rolled her eyes as Alaric walked in to the classroom.

"Hello, class. What are we learning today?" He said tiredly, sounding confused. Alice frowned before turning her attention back towards her pen, making it spin under her hand again.

"With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the sixties all week." answered Dana who sat at the front of the room. Alice snorted, thinking to herself, Kiss ass.

Alaric nodded to the teen before looking around the room, "Right. The sixties." His eyes wandered to the back room, his eyes going from Elena and to the Montgomery witch, "The, uh, ahem..." He turned towards the board and began writing, "The sixties. I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but... Actually, they kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the..." He scratched his head, "we walked on the moon. There was Watergate."

"Watergate was the seventies, Ric." Alice said bluntly, releasing the pen from it's spell. Everyone looked back at her as she blushed, "I-I mean, Mr. Saltzman"

"Right. It all kind of mushes together up here, the sixties, seventies." He smiled over at her, "Thank you, Alice."

She saluted him, "Anytime."

When Klaus first saw her, all he wanted to do was run up and kiss her. He knew that she no longer remembered him so he couldn't do that. He was also in Alaric's body, her history teacher who treated her like a daughter.

As he continued the lesson, he continuously watched her use her magic to spin a pen when no one was looking. She would giggle to her self when it would "accidentally" fly off the table and hit Stefan in the head. He found himself smiling at her, her giggle reminding him of the past.

_"Niklaus, don't get yourself hurt." Alice yelled to him as he sword fought with his older brother. She stood with his younger sister, Rebekah, who was her best friend._

_He looked over at her and grinned, "I wouldn't dare, love." With a quick movement, he had Elijah to the ground, his dull sword close to his neck._

_Elijah smiled up at his brother as Alice and Rebekah cheered for Klaus and his victory. He helped his brother up, giving each other a quick hug before walking over to the girls. Klaus laced his fingers with Alice's before giving her a soft kiss on the lips. She blushed madly, pulling him towards the meadow so they could enjoy a short walk together._

He sighed at the memory as the bell rang, signaling class was over. The students began to leave, including the doppelganger and the Bennett witch. The only one left in the classroom was Alice who was walking up to him.

"Hey..." She looked up at him and sighed, "Have you talked to Jenna recently? I haven't talked to you since I got back to town and when I did, you said she was angry with you for lying about Isobel."

Klaus had to pretend to be Alaric instead of saying what he really wanted to say, "Not one bit." He then grinned, "You do know you shouldn't be praticing magic here, right? You could caught easily."

Alice rolled her eyes at him, "No one was looking, Ric. Plus, I'm sneaky." She then realized something, "Hey, can you do me a favor and pick me up an alarm clock after school? I would do it myself but I have to pick up my outfit for the dance."

Klaus furrowed his brows at her, "What happened to your alarm clock?"

"I may have blew it up..." She said sheepishly, looking down at the ground. Klaus chuckled at her, placing his hands in his pockets. He agreed to get her the alarm clock before she left for her next class.

After she was gone, he smirked to himself. He was going to get the two things he wanted most. His curse broken and her.

* * *

Half the school day was already over when Alice walked up to Elena and Bonnie's table. She had a large tray of food in her hands. She slid in the seat next to Elena who had just sat down also. Alice was quick enough to witness their conversation.

"What's going on?" Elena asked Bonnie who seemed distraught. Alice turned around in her seat and noticed Jeremy was walking away from the pair.

"I told him he had to dress up tonight and he got all uptight." Bonnie lied right through her teeth and Alice noticed this.

Elena looked over at Jeremy's leaving figure, "Oh." She laughed quietly while Alice kept her eyes on Bonnie. She gave the fellow witch a look that tells her she knows she was lying.

Before Bonnie could assure her nothing was wrong, Dana came up to the table. She smiled over at Alice, "Hey, Alice, there you are."

"Here I am." Alice said bluntly, mentally groaning to herself.

"Ok. This is going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight." She said to the Montgomery witch who snorted when she said that.

"Tell him I'm not interested."

Dana sighed, "You could at least meet him. He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His name is Klaus."

Alice's eyes grew at the name, looking up at Dana with shock, "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"His name's Klaus." Dana said with a confused look. She shook it away before grinning, "I know the name's stupid, but I swear he's hot."

Bonnie and Elena looked around them as Alice sat there in shock, "Where is he? Is he here?"

Dana looked around, seeming lost, "I don't know."

"She's being compelled." Bonnie realized as Dana turned back to Alice.

"But he wants to know if you'll save him the last dance. How cute is that?"

Alice now sat in the parlor of the boarding house, trying to use her magic to make an empty bottle of liquor explode. She was stressed out after hearing that Klaus wanted to meet her at the dance which was odd. He didn't need her, he needed Elena for the sacrifice. It confused her so she needed to take it out on something else. She kept her eyes closed, focusing on the bottle. She still listened to the conversation Elena, Bonnie, and the Salvatores were having.

"So we go to the dance, we find him." Damon insisted, slamming his hand down in the palm of his other one.

"Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like." Stefan told him, trying to make him realize that his plan was stupid and reckless.

"Something tells me he's not going to be 16 and pimply." countered Damon.

Stefan sighed, "He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school." He looked over at the three girls in the room, "I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?"

Someone knocked on the door, alerting everyone that someone was here. Alice didn't look up or anything, she kept her focus on the bottle in front of her.

"There you are!" Damon called out once Alaric walked in to the room.

"Sorry I'm late." His eyes drifted towards Alice, "What is she doing?"

"Trying to blow up a bottle." Once Damon said that the bottle shattered in to pieces, falling on to the coffee table. Alice opened her eyes and smiled, seeing the broken bottle.

Damon rolled his eyes at her before turning back towards Alaric, "Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperon at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move."

"Ok, so we find him and then what, hmm? What's our plan of attack?" Elena asked the group.

"Me. I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him." Bonnie answered. Alice was about to speak but she was cut off by the other witch, "Alice will not have any part in this, just so you know. I won't let her."

Alice groaned at her, throwing herself on to the couch. Alaric looked over at Bonnie, "That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around."

Alice sat up and nodded in agreement, knowing what he meant. Klaus was an Original and he wouldn't go down with a fight.

"Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he..." Damon rushed at Bonnie who easily threw him to the other side of the room with her powers.

Stefan shrugged, "Well, I was impressed."

Alice giggled and clapped her hands, "Do it again!"

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me." said Bonnie. She turned towards Elena, "I can kill him, Elena. I know I can."

Alice clapped her hands together and stood up, "Now that that's over..." She looked around the room and pointed towards Damon, "You're my date."

"Why me?"

"Because my usual dates will not be able to go with me. Jeremy's with Bonnie, Matt's with Caroline, and Tyler is god knows where." She walked over to the staircase and smirked at Damon, "Wear something nice!"

* * *

Klaus was rummaging through drawers in Alaric's apartment after he had gotten back from the Salvatores. He had to admit, he was jealous of Damon. The girl he had loved for a thousand years had chosen to go to a dance with him. It was not like he was screwing her or anything but it still bothered him.

"Ah, you're right. This witch is all juiced up and aiming to kill." Klaus said as he pulled open a drawer.

"That's terrible." Katherine said sarcastically, her legs bleeding from the multiple stab wounds she had given herself.

Klaus looked over to his warlock in the kitchen, "We're gonna have to kill her, Maddox." He opened another drawer, "Do you think this Alaric guy has anything vintage?" He tossed around some shirts until he saw a hidden compartment in the drawer. He opened it and saw a lot of weapons that could be deadly to a vampire, "Crossbows, wooden bullets and automatics? Who is this guy, again?"

"He's the local vampire hunter." answered Katherine, seeming bitter.

Klaus began to close everything, "Ahh. Well, that explains the clothing." He walked over to the kitchen where Maddox was pouring a drink.

"All I could find. Guy likes his bourbon." He told him, handing Klaus the glass.

Klaus smirked before taking a sip, "I knew there was something about him I liked." He looked over at Maddox, "There's a high school dance and I'm gonna need you to take out witch bitch."

"If she has that much power, she can sense me coming from a mile away. I won't be able to get near her. You have to do it." Maddox told him.

"In this body?" asked Klaus, "I'm a haggard history teacher. She can easily hurt me. I mean, not me, Klaus me, but you know what I mean."

Katherine was listening to there conversation from where she sat, taking in every piece of information.

"No witch could handle channeling that much power. It'll kill her. It would kill me. You just have to make her use it."

Klaus raised a eyebrow at him, "You mean like provoking her to death?"

"Won't take long. Just keep attacking her until it kills her. His body, Alaric's, will last longer than hers will." Maddox told him.

"How? He's human."

"I can help in that department. I can do a spell to protect you." Maddox said as Klaus looked over at Katherine. She lowered his head as Maddox continued speaking, "What about the other witch? Alice?"

Klaus shook his head quickly, "Nothing happens to her, nothing at all."

"Why not?" Maddox asked, slightly concerned that he had lost his mind, "She's a Montgomery witch. She's powerful and could hurt you."

"She's something more than that, Maddox. No one touches her." Klaus left the kitchen after that, leaving Katherine interested in what Klaus knows of this girl and why he won't hurt her.

* * *

After looking through all of the clothes the Salvatores had from the sixties, she finally found the perfect outfit. An black and white square patterned dress with a pair of white go go boots that went up almost to her knees. Her hair was pulled black by a white headband as the rest of it was teased so she would have big hair. She had a pair of large peace sign earrings in that topped off the whole outfit. She had to admit one thing.

She looked good.

Damon walked in to the room and whistled at her appearance, "Damn, witchy. You look fantastic." He walked up behind her a trie to place a hand on her butt but was stop by a burning sensation on his hand.

"If you touch me like that I'll catch you on fire." She told him, applying a last bit if mascara to her eyelashes.

He rolled his eyes, "You'll want me one day."

"Yep and that will be the day I can finally be compelled." Alice replied with a smirk before walking over to the room Elena and Stefan were getting ready in. She saw that they were kissing and groaned.

"Any time tonight, lovebirds."

* * *

Alice walked up to the school with Damon on her arm, instantly spotting Bonnie and Jeremy. She grinned to herself before dragging Damon over there.

"Hey, you guys look great." She told them with a large smile on her face.

Bonnie smiled back forcibly, "You look great too. You really pull off the sixties."

"I know I do." Alice flipped her hair with a smirk on her face. Bonnie giggled as Elena and Stefan walked up to the group.

"Hey you two. Oh, you look nice." Elena greeted them, pulling Bonnie in to a hug.

"You too." Bonnie muttered, letting go of her.

Stefan sighed and looked at everyone in the group, "You guys ready to do this?"

Everyone nodded and they all walked in to the dance, Alice almost shaking. Klaus was taunting her and he was here supposedly which scared her. Damon gaze her hand a reassuring squeeze as they all walked inside. Dana was up on the stage, her eyes wandering towards their group.

"Thanks for being here, everybody. We have a special shout-out tonight." The group stopped in front of the stage as Dana said the dedication, "This is for Alice. From Klaus."

Alice's eyes widened as a slow love song began to play. Everyone in the group turned to her as Elena rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

"That was a lame, cheap shot. He's just trying to bait us." Damon growled as he kept a hole of Alice's hand.

"I know everyone here." Elena said, looking around the room for any signs of a new face.

Stefan shrugged, "Maybe he's not here. Just wants us to believe that he is."

"It's a party, people. Blend. Let him come to us." said Damon as he looked around the room also. Bonnie agreed before managing to get Jeremy to dance with her. They both went off to the dance floor while the other four stayed.

Damon the spotted Alaric, "There's Ric. We'll be back." He dragged Alice over to Alaric who was standing there with an amused look.

"Special dedication, huh? This guy's a little twisted." Alaric said as they reached them.

"I'm not impressed."

Alaric raised an eyebrow, "No?"

"I'm more confused than anything." Alice interjected, "He's supposed to be targeting Elena, not me. Now he's dedicating love songs from the sixties to me hoping that I'll swoon or something." She groaned and sat down in a chair that was next to where Alaric was standing, "You leave Mystic Falls for a month and you come back to a grandpa trying to make you go to a dance with him."

"Stop complaining, witchy." Damon said, rolling his eyes at her. He turned to Alaric, "Let me know if you see anything out of whack." He left the two of them alone, going to go fine Stefan and Elena.

Alice sighed and looked over at Alaric, "Hey, did you get me my alarm clock?"

"No, I didn't."

She groaned, "Ugh, screw it. They're annoying anyways."

"Got that right." He agreed, sitting down next to her, "How are you doing?"

"Despite the fact an Original vampire who wants sacrifice one of my friends is trying to get me to save him the last dance?" She sighed and looked over at him, "Fantastic." She then got an idea, "Do you think I can go to your classroom and do some spells? It calms me."

"Only if I can watch." He said with a smirk on his face.

Alice smiled, "Okay. You're going to love this one my aunt taught me."

They both walked out of the gym, heading towards the history room.

* * *

Klaus watched Alice as she sat at the teacher's desk, muttering a simple spell. He couldn't understand anything she was saying because she whispered it softly and being in Alaric's body did not give him vampire hearing. He still admired how she looked though. Her eyes were closed as she mumbled the spell, looking peaceful.

Alice's eyes opened and she looked up at the ceiling, smiling widely. Klaus followed her gaze and instead of seeing the paneling, he saw the night sky. Stars shinned in the image, surrounding the moon that was placed in the middle. He was truly amazed by this and what she was capable of.

"That's the big dipper right there." She said, pointing to the ceiling. Klaus looked over at the constellation and smiled, seeing that she was correct. She continued to point out constellations, telling the story of each. He could remember her doing this a thousand years ago when she knew who he was. It's one of the reasons he fell in love with her.

Klaus bit his lip, knowing that he couldn't be with out her anymore. He needed her to be with him now but he had to wait. She looked up at him and smiled before getting out of the chair.

"I'm gonna' head back to the boarding house. I'm worn out from everything today and I need a break." She told him with a smiled, "Can you tell everyone I left? And tell Stefan I'm taking his car." She held up his keys and grinned, "I swiped them. See you later, Ric." She removed the spell she had done before leaving the classroom.

Klaus grinned as he watched her walk out of the room. God, he had missed her.

* * *

_**A/N: Not much to say but, review please!**_

_**-Karina**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. If I did, Bonnie and Damon would be together.**_

* * *

Instead of going home last night, Alice had went to the boarding house and waited for news on the dance. When everyone came home, she discovered Bonnie was pretending to be dead and Klaus was in Alaric's body. She felt her self freeze up when she heard that, knowing that they were alone in the history room together. She was also confused because he hadn't done anything to her that was harmful. After getting all the information she needed, everyone had gone to sleep to prepare themselves for what tomorrow brings.

It was now morning. The sun was shinning through the curtains as Alice tossed and turned in the bed. She was having weird dreams that seemed familiar to her. It was more like a flashback instead of a dream. She would constantly say the names, Rebekah, Elijah and Niklaus to people who looked like they lived in the eleventh century.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash from downstairs which made her jump. She slowly made her way out of bed and downstairs, hugging herself with her sweater. She walked towards the front foyer, gaping at what she was seeing.

A man, who she recognized from her dreams, stood in the doorway. Elena stood in front of him, turning around once she had heard Alice coming in to the room. Alice raised her eyebrows at the doppelganger.

"Elena, what the hell are you doing?" She asked through clenched teeth, growling lowly.

Elijah's eyes widened at the sight of the witch, gasping at her, "Alice..."

"That's my name, yeah." Alice whispered, trying not to wake up Damon or Stefan. She turned towards Elena, "You're going to be in so much trouble..."

"Please don't tell." Elena pleaded as Elijah stood there still in shock. Alice died a thousand years ago. There was no possible way she could still be alive.

Alice sighed, rubbing her forehead with the back of her hand, "Is he the Original we had daggered down there?"

"Obviously."

"That makes it even better, Elena. You're going to sit down with an Original vampire you daggered yourself. Do you really have a death wish?" She said, gritting her teeth. The Original at the front door tried to speak but Alice's hand flew up, silently casting a spell to make him unable to speak. She turned towards Elena and sighed, "I'm coming with you."

"Alice, no you're not." Elena shook her head, looking at Alice sternly.

"Yes I am." countered Alice, "You need someone with you that can protect you if something happens. I'm a witch and I can take that Original down if he tries something in a second. I'm going unless you want me to wake up Stefan and Damon." She growled lowly, now letting the Original speak. He between the two girls, grinning at the witch. She was just like he had remembered her. Stubborn and over protective.

Elena sighed, "Fine. Go get changed and grab a blood bag from downstairs for Elijah please."

Alice grinned before snapping her fingers, evaporating in to the air. She came back within seconds, a blood bag in her hand and a new outfit. She wore a dark blue knitted cardigan over a stripped tank top, along with a pair of jeans and black flats. Alice handed Elijah the blood bag before pushing Elena out the door, shutting it with her magic.

* * *

Klaus stood at the door of Alaric's apartment me, seeing Maddox off. He couldn't help himself by letting his mind wander to Alice and her spell from last night. He had never seen anything like that before and he loved it. It was even better knowing that his love, Alice, had done it.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Maddox said, shaking him from his thoughts.

Klaus nodded, "Yes, do hurry. I'm anxious to get out of this body. And if you get hung up, call me. You know how impatient I get."

Maddox then left and Klaus shut the door. Katherine was in the kitchen making coffee and listening to their conversation."Where is he going?" She asked him, not meeting his gaze.

"To retrieve me. So I can get out of this bad hair-do." answered Klaus, looking at the moonstone in his hand.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Klaus?"

"Well, the full moon is almost upon us." He placed the moonstone on the table as he walked closer to her, "I've killed the witch, I have the moon stone, and the doppelganger is waiting in the wings. Ohh, I am ready to break this curse."

Katherine narrowed her eyes, "And why would you do that here? There's so many people that would try to stop you."

"Because I have to. It's the birth place of the doppelganger."

"I didn't realize that was a requirement." said Katherine, shaking her head as she spoke.

"Well, how could you? You betrayed me and fled England before I could give you the details, Katerina. But I did find your birth place and I slaughtered your family. So I guess we're cool. Let's just hope that Elena isn't as stupid as you were." Klaus said to her, no emotion on his face.

"She won't run. She'll die before she lets anyone that she loves get hurt."

Klaus smirked, "And that's exactly what I'm counting on."

"-But so will Alice." Katherine finished, her hands holding the edge of the counter. Klaus looked up at her, a confused look on his face, "What do you know about her?" He had compelled her.

"She's powerful, real powerful." She told him in a monotone voice, "She's the last of her original bloodline, the only one alive. Her parents were murdered by a vampire a year ago. She killed the vampire by setting him on fire. She's been out of town for a month, perfecting her magic with her aunt who had been married in to the family. Now she's back."

Klaus furrowed his eyebrows and compelled her again, "Tell me more."

"That's all I know." said Katherine, still under his compulsion. He sighed before compelling her again, "You can't leave until I tell you to." He then left, leaving Katherine alone.

* * *

Elena parked her car on the side of the road, looking over at Elijah. He was drinking from the blood bag he had gotten from Alice who sat in the back seat. She watched him intensely, making sure he wouldn't try anything. She was comparing him though to how she had seen him in her dream. He had long dark hair in the dream, pieces of it pinned up. He also seemed more loose and not so up tight as he seemed so now.

"You look better." Elena commented, gesturing towards Elijah. He ignored her question and got straight to the point, "Where did you get the dagger?"

The doppelganger sighed, "I'll tell you everything. But we have to work together, Elijah. I need your word."

He scoffed, "Your ability to make demands has long passed." He had a right to angry with her. Alice knew what Elena had done to the Original, thinking it was wrong. Elijah was willing to help her and protect everyone but she had stabbed him in the back. She had double crossed him which was not an honorable thing to do

"No demands. I'm offering you my help. And in return, I want yours."

"And why should I even consider this?" Elijah asked her, making Alice sigh.

"The same reason that you haven't killed her. You need her help to kill Klaus. And we need you." The witch told him as soon as the two girl's phone rang. They both cautiously pulled the phone out of their pocket, glancing down at the caller I.D. Alice's read Damon, her nose scrunching up in fear. She sighed before answering the phone.

"Hey, Damon." Alice said, her voiced strained with fear. She knew Damon was going to have a fit when he finds out where she was at and who she was with.

"Are you with Elena?" He asked her, growling lowly.

Alice looked around sheepishly before answering, "No...?"

"Alice..." Damon said, his tone dangerous and low. She knew she was already in trouble.

"I'm with..." Alice said the first person that came to her mind, "Alaric! Yeah, Alaric. We're at the Grill having a few drinks, you know. He's really funny." She rambled on, hoping this would cover everything up.

Damon sighed, "So you're with Klaus?"

"Ah, fuck you Damon!" She hung up the phone at the same time as Elena, handing Elijah her phone. He gave her a small nod, thanking her for following his rules.

"He's here." The doppelganger informed him.

"Klaus is here?"

The witch nodded, "If you didn't hear my conversation... Klaus is in Alaric's body."

Elijah sighed, nodding at what she had said, "Of course he has. One of his favorite tricks."

"Well, what are his other tricks? What is he going to do next?" Elena asked, "You're the only one who knows him."

The Original looked back at Alice before answering, "I'm not the only one who does."

Alice's eyes widened at this. She had no idea what he had meant when he said that. Was he suggesting that she knew Klaus? Her mind drifted back to her dream and made a small connection. Klaus was short for Niklaus. It must have been a flashback of some sort or Klaus was messing with her head.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Alice asked, her eyebrows furrowed together. Elijah ignored her and got out of the car. She groaned before getting out of the car along with him, following him up to the Lockwood mansion. Elena followed after the frustrated witch who seemed to ready to destroy Elijah to get answers.

Alice walked up next to Elijah who knocked on the door, getting an immediate answer. Carol had a large smile on her face when she saw them, a part of her still shocked.

"Elijah, Alice! What are you doing here?" She ran her eyes down Elijah's body, seeing his destroyed outfit, "What happened?"

Elijah gave her a genuine smile, "I've had a bit of an incident, Carol. I'm hoping you could help."

"Well, I'm on my way to a meeting, so I-" He cut off the mayor by compelling her, "It won't take but a minute of your time."

She smiled warmly, "Of course. Anything you need."

"Thank you." The Original entered, the two girls he had come with following behind them. He looked over at Carol and kept his straight posture, "Well, first things first. I'm going to need a change of clothing."

"Well, we can try one of my husband's suits. I haven't boxed them up yet."

"Wonderful." Carol went upstairs, still under his compulsion.

Elena looked over shocked at Elijah who had a smug look on his face, "How did you know she's not on vervain?"

"'Cause I'm the one who got her off it. Right before you and your friends killed me. Twice." He told her. He quickly looked between the two girls, "If you'll excuse me. I'll be down in a moment."

He went upstairs and left the witch looking unamused up at where he had left. She wanted to know what he meant when he looked at her and said he wasn't the only one who knew Klaus. And she was going to find out.

* * *

Elijah had come back downstairs moments ago and the group of three had moved in to the Lockwood's living room. Elena sat down on one of the small couches that was in the room while Elijah sat across from her. Alice on the other hand sat next to the fireplace, playing with the fire by using her magic. She couldn't go long without doing her magic and it calmed her, seeing that she had gotten upset with Elijah earlier.

"So I assume that the Martin witches are no longer with us." Elijah said to Elena, his eyes on the witch who was throwing the fire from one hand to another.

Elena shook her head, "No. I'm sorry."

"And Katerina? She would have been released from my compulsion when I died." His eyes were now on Elena.

"Klaus took her. We think that she may be dead."

Alice scoffed at what she had said, "If Klaus is as psychotic as you say he is, Elena, then little miss prissy pants is not dead. I bet he's going all Saw on her right now." Elijah chuckled at the witch before turning towards Elena again.

"Like Miss Montgomery over here, I doubt that. Not Klaus' style. Death would be too easy for her after what she did." He explained to the doppelganger, making Alice turn around.

She narrowed her eyes at him, confused, "I don't understand. You say that you want Klaus dead, but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him."

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay. There was a time..." He trailed off, looking down ashamed of the memory, "I'd have done anything for Klaus."

He continued on, explaining the reasons why he stuck by Klaus' side. What had shocked Alice and Elena was that Klaus was Elijah's younger brother. The witch was surprised that the elder Original wanted to kill his own brother. It didn't seem right to her and she knew he must be having second thoughts about it.

"Yes. Klaus is my brother." Elijah said, holding his tea cup closer to his lips.

The doppelganger nodded slowly, "I heard that. I'm still processing."

"Yes, I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you're searching for is 'O.M.G.'" He replied, receiving a soft giggle from Alice. His eyes traveled over to her and he grinned, taking a sip of tea. He had missed that laugh for over ten centuries. It was music to his ears.

Alice stood up and walked over to the couch, pointing to the spot next to Elijah, "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all."

After she had sat down, Elijah continued on with his story. He told the girls about his family, telling them they were all Original vampires.

Elena was shocked at what he had shared with them, "There's a whole family of Originals?"

Elijah nodded, "My father was a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children."

"So your parents were human?"

"Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is a very long story, Elena. Just know... We're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family, and from us all vampires were created." Elijah told her with a small sigh. Alice noted to look through her grimores and books to see if she could find anything on how they were created.

Elena nodded slowly, "Right, but Klaus is your brother. And you want him dead?"

"I need some air. I'm still feeling a tad..." The Original paused, a smirk on his face, "dead. Come." The three of them stood up and left the room, walking outside of the Lockwood mansion.

* * *

Alice walked alongside Elijah as he talked. She listened, interested in his stories. She had only witnessed one type of vampire and she wanted to learn of the first of their kind.

"So as you've seen, nothing can kill an Original. Not Sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree. A tree my family made sure burned." Elijah explained, linking his arm with Alice's. She didn't mind though. She felt comfortable around them as if they were friends.

Elena nodded, taking in the information, "That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from."

"Yes. The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain the balance." Elijah said, looking over at Alice. She nodded, confirming it.

"So the Sun can't kill an Original. Why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun and Moon curse?" Alice asked him, narrowing her eyes up at him.

"Right. The curse of the Sun and the Moon. It's all so..." Elijah smirked, "Biblical-sounding, don't you think?" He began to chuckle to himself, making Alice and Elena knit their eyebrows together.

"What's so funny?"

He told them Klaus had drawn the Aztec sketches. Alice had to admit, he was a great artist. She had seen the sketches in a book her aunt had. It was in another language so she had to translate it herself and she discovered the curse.

The doppelganger was confused, "I don't understand. So Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?"

"Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting in it." Elijah told her as the group made their way across the grassy area.

"But why?"

The Original looked over at her, "Easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelganger or to get your hands on some long, lost moon stone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout."

"So it's not Aztec at all?" Alice asked, her voice soft.

"The curse of the Sun and the Moon..." Elijah trailed off, looking over at the young witch, "is fake. It doesn't exist."

Elena gasped, confused by what she had heard. Alice was interested more than anything. They wouldn't have gone through all that trouble to make sure they had found they doppelganger. There had to be another curse or something that makes the doppelganger useful to Klaus.

"Klaus and I faked the Sun and Moon curse dating back over a thousand years." Elijah explained to the confused girl, wondering why the other was in deep thought. She was currently trying to come up with some sort of answer to her theory by herself.

"But if there's no curse..." Elena trailed off.

"There's a curse. Just not that one. The real one's much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus." Elijah told her. Alice nodded, now understanding everything.

"What are you talking about?" The doppelganger asked.

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years. And you are his only hope." Elena's phone began buzzing in Elijah's pocket, causing him to become annoyed.

"What is this curse?" Elena asked him, ignoring that fact that her phone was ringing.

Elijah had enough of the ringing and handed it over to the doppelganger, "Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it, please." She took it and answered the call, her face twisting into a worried expression as she spoke with the caller. Alice watched her as she began pacing before hanging up.

"Klaus went after Jenna. I have to go to her." She told them, causing Elijah to frown. He looked over at the doppelganger with a stern expression, "I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement."

"She's my family, Elijah. I have to. I'll be back. You have my word."

Alice decided to speak up, "I'll stay here if it makes you feel any better, Elijah. Elena has to come back for me since she's my ride."

"I can manage with that." Elijah said to the young witch. He turned towards Elena and sighed, "Your word doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it."

Elena sighed in relief, getting ready to run back to her car, "Thank you." After she had left, Alice let go of Elijah's arm and walked over to the small pond. She sat down in front of it, playing one of her hands in the water. She focused on the the water as she slowly brought her hand out of the water, letting it form in to a small drop.

"Do you always do magic?" Elijah asked from behind her.

She slowly turned around and nodded, "It calms me and makes me feel like myself." She let the the water fall back in to the pond, smiling at what she had done. Alice turned toward Elijah and furrowed her brows at him, going to ask the question she had been wondering for the whole time she had been here, "When you said that you weren't the only one who knew Klaus, did you mean I did too?"

The Original seemed taken back by her question, not realizing she had caught on to that. He kept quiet, not answering her despite how much he wanted to.

"I had a dream last night, it seemed more like a memory though. You were there with two other people, Niklaus and Rebekah. I suspected that Niklaus was Klaus though I couldn't recognize him. We all seemed happy together." She told him when she had noticed he was not going to answer her question, "I forced Klaus to teach me how to use a sword and despite what you said, he did."

Elijah remembered that moment. Alice would not stop pestering his younger brother about teaching her to fight with a sword. Klaus had continuously said no but in the end, he was forced to teach her. Rebekah and Elijah watched from the sidelines as he taught her how to use one. When it was time for practice, she took Klaus down easily.

"I remember that." He whispered, loud enough for her to hear. He hadn't meant to say that but it just slipped out.

Alice eyes widened at his words, "So it's a memory of some sorts?"

"Alice..." He trailed off, looking over at the witch who was now standing, "I don't even know how you're alive."

"You don't know how I'm alive?" She asked quietly, looking over at him, "So I died?"

He sighed, looking at the girl he had missed for over a thousand years, "It's a story for another day."

"Elijah..." He ignored her and began walking back towards the Lockwood mansion.

* * *

Klaus walked in to Alaric's apartment after he had left the Gilbert home, He needed his body back quickly. The body he was in was no longer good for him anymore. Everyone knew he was in the hunter's body so it was no longer useful.

He looked over at Katherine and sighed angrily, "You mind turning that down?"

She picked up the remote and turned down the music. Katherine grew a smug look as she looked over at Klaus, "Why so grumpy?"

"Well, this body has outlived its usefulness."

Katherine held up the bottle of bourbon she had been drinking from, "Do you want a drink?"

"No, Katerina, I don't want a drink." He growled at her, not wanting to deal with her childish antics.

"Come on. It might loosen you up." Klaus walked over to her and grabbed the bottle from her hand. He threw it at the wall, causing her to jump in fright. He began to compel her, "What I want is for you to sit down and shut up."

She walked over to the couch and sat down, her head hanging low. Maddox walked in as she did, causing Klaus to sigh in relief, "Maddox, what took you so long?"

"You've got a lot of luggage." The warlock replied as two men entered with the luggage. In walked a girl behind them, a smirk on her face as she met Klaus' gaze.

"Greta. Finally." He said in relief.

"Hello, love." She greeted him, her eyes roaming over the body he was in, "Nice body. You ready to get out of it?"

Two other men walked into the room with a larger box, causing Klaus to smirk Katherine now looked up and began watching them.

* * *

Alice and Elijah sat inside the Lockwood mansion, sitting there not speaking to each other. The witch wanted to know more about what Elijah knew but he would never answer her questions. She eventually gave up and began drinking her tea.

Elena rejoined the pair after an hour of being away. Elijah looked up at her and grinned, "Welcome back."

"Tell me. What is Klaus' curse?" She asked, taking off her jacket.

"Please." Elijah gestured for her to sit down and she sat next to Alice. He then answered her question, "My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day."

Elena's eyebrows raised, "A war between the species?"

"The vampires..." He began, "and the werewolves."

"So Klaus' real father was from a werewolf bloodline? What does that make Klaus? A werewolf? Or a vampire?" Elena asked the question quickly, rushing them out so she could get them answered.

"He's both." The Original answered, causing Alice's eyes to widened. She had never known that was possible. Elijah continued on with his story, looking over at the shocked girl as he did, "A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant."

Alice took in the information as she asked, "That's the curse that Klaus wants to break?"

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone." said Elijah, looking down ashamed at the ground.

"But you helped him?"

"I helped him because I loved him." He told her, his voice turning cold, "That's changed, now he must die."

"We have the dagger now. We can stop him." Elena spoke up, suggesting they could kill him with the weapon.

Elijah shook his head, "When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. So you see the conundrum. The dagger does not work."

"What, are you saying that Klaus can't be killed?"

"There's one way to kill any supernatural species..." He looked over at Alice, "at the hands of the servants of nature themselves."

Alice nodded at him, "A witch if they can channel that much power. But it would kill them."

"The curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power..." Elijah trailed off, "can kill Klaus."

"What if I told you that I knew a witch that could channel that much power?" Elena asked, Alice knowing she meant Bonnie.

"Then I would tell you there's one more thing that you should know." He then explained that when Katherine was going to be used as a sacrifice, he had found a way to save her.

"You found a way to save the life of the doppelganger?" Elena asked, shocked by the information.

The Original nodded, "Yes, Elena. I did. But unfortunately, Katerina took matters into her own hands first. I believe you already know how that played out."

Alice frowned at his tone, seeing that it was filled with regret, "You cared about her, didn't you?"

"It's a common mistake, I'm told. And it's one I won't make again." He got up and handed the two girls their jackets, ready to go back to the boarding house.

* * *

Alice, Elena, and Elijah entered the parlor of the Salvatore boarding house, immediately welcomed by Stefan and Damon fighting each other. They were about to attack one another but Alice rose her hand up and used her magic to send them both flying away from each other. Elena, on the other hand, couldn't do much but yell at them to stop.

Damon was the first one to get up and speed back to the middle of the room. His eyes traveled from the witch to the Original who he looked at with disgust. He turned towards Elena, obviously angry, "Now you've invited him in?"

"Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal." Elena told him, causing him to scoff.

"Really?"

"The two of you will come to no harm at my hands. I only ask for one thing in return." The Original said, looking between Stefan, who had come to stand in the middle of the room, and Damon.

"What?"

"An apology." Alice almost snorted as he said that but she immediately covered it up with a small cough. Damon had the same reaction as her, finding it dumb that he would ask for that one thing.

Stefan decided to be the good guy and walk up to Elijah, "I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death. I was protecting Elena. I will always protect Elena."

"I understand."

Elena looked over at Damon who just stood there, "The sacrifice is going to happen, Damon. Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life. I told you I'd find another way. And I did."

"Is that true?" He asked Elijah, not believing what he had just heard.

"It is."

He moved his gaze toward Elena once again, "And you're trusting him?"

"I am."

Damon face twisted in to a scowl, "You can all go to hell." He left the room, causing Alice to want to go and comfort him. Elijah grabbed her fore arm, stopping her from doing anything. He gave her a dangerous look, telling her to not go near him when he's being reckless.

Stefan sighed and looked over at Elijah, "He's angry with me right now. But he'll come around."

"Perhaps." The Original replied, looking at the doorway the eldest Salvatore once left though.

* * *

Greta and Maddox kneeled down in front of the large box that held Klaus' body, casting a spell. Klaus stood beside the box, still in Alaric's body, with his head hanging down and his eyes closed. Katherine watched from the sidelines, sitting down on one of the couches. The witches suddenly stopped and looked up at Alaric's body.

His eyes snapped open, gasping for air as he did. Alaric looked over at Katherine, furrowing his eyebrows at the sight of her, "Elena?" He collapsed to the ground with out saying another word.

Maddox got up from his spot and walked over to the large box, opening the door. Klaus walked out with a smug look on his, looking over at Alaric's body.

"Now that's more like it." He was back in his body and the first thing he was going to do in it was find Alice.

* * *

_**A/N: Chapter Two! I have this whole story written so expect more updates.**_

_**\- Karina**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD**_

* * *

Alice sighed as she walked back in to the boarding house the next day, a cup of coffee in her hand and her grimoire in the other. She couldn't understand why they had invited her to these meeting about the sacrifice. The only reason she could think of is that she was a witch and they thought she could help. She couldn't in any way since she doesn't know much about Klaus' curse except what it was. She doesn't know who had put the curse on him or what were the requirements to break it.

Elijah turned around as she entered the library, smiling over at her. She looked over at him, greeting him with a small nod. Elena and Stefan were in the room too, giving Alice a short greeting before turning back to Elijah. Alice sat down in one of the arm chairs, opening her grimoire to a certain page and reading through it.

"Tonight is the full moon. We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse." The Original informed them, turning back towards the couple.

"Elena said that the Sun and the Moon curse is fake?" Stefan questioned, trying to make sure that Elena was right, "That it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus."

"Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it..." He sighed, "He'll be a true hybrid."

Damon came downstairs then, "Then why are we letting him break the curse? We can kill him today. With Bonnie." He walked over to stand behind Alice, his hands resting on the back of the chair.

"Damon..." Stefan trailed off.

"No. Bonnie can't use that much power without dying." Elena told him sternly.

"I'll write her a great eulogy."

Alice decided to speak up. She looked up at Damon and growled lowly, "It's not an option, Damon." He sighed in defeat, not saying another word.

"All right, how do we break this curse?" Stefan asked once Damon was done arguing with Elena.

"Well, the ritual itself is relatively straightforward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know." Elijah answered, looking between the four of them.

Stefan nodded slowly, "The moonstone."

"A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each."

"And where do I fit into it?" The doppelganger asked Elijah.

"The final part of the ritual." He walked over to a shelf and pulled off a small wooden box, "Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelganger..." He looked over at Elena, about to break the news, "To the point of your death."

Damon looked over at Elena which caused Alice take his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. He smiled down at her, thankful that she was attempting to comfort him. Stefan took Elena's hand and copied Alice's action. The doppelganger squeezed back before looking over at Elijah who was taking out a small jar from the box. The Montgomery witch was suddenly interested in the object, wanting to know if it would work or not.

"And that's where you come in." Elena said, her voiced strained.

Elijah held up the small jar, "This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation."

"So I'll be dead?"

"And then you won't."

Damon scoffed, "That's your plan? A magical witch potion with no expiration date?" He looked over at Elena, "You want to come back to life, what about John's ring?"

"Those rings only work on humans. The doppelganger's a supernatural occurrence. Odds are, the ring won't work." Elijah told him, telling him his theory would not work.

"I'll take those odds over your elixir." Damon sneered. He looked over at the doppelganger with concern in his eyes, "What if it doesn't work, Elena?"

She shrugged, "Then I guess I'll just be dead." Damon growled lowly before stroming out of the room, causing Alice to sigh. She wanted to go after him but decided it was better to just stay here. She would talk to him after they were done talking with Elijah.

"Do we know if Klaus has everything he needs to do this? Does he have a werewolf?" asked Elena as she looked over at Elijah.

"Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years. If he doesn't already have a werewolf, my guess is by tonight, he will."

* * *

Alice never moved from her spot. A part of her wanted to go after Damon but Stefan had beaten her to it so instead, she stayed with Elena. Elijah stood near one of the shelves, looking at the books.

"You'd think he'd understand why I'm willing to do this." Elena said to no one in particular, referring to Damon.

Elijah turned towards her, a questioning look on his face, "Why are you?"

"I'm the key to breaking the curse. Klaus is here because of me. If I don't stop him, then he's going to hurt people. It's that simple." Just as Alice had suspected. She was always that selfless when it came to her friends. Elena would do anything to keep her family and friends safe, even if it meant dying. Alice also knew from just seeing the exilr, there must be a slight chance it won't work.

"You know, there's a possibility this elixir won't work. I don't want to mislead you." Elijah told her, proving Alice's theory.

Elena nodded, "I know the chance I'm taking."

The moment was interrupted by Jenna yelling upstairs causing the three of them to join her. She stood with a crossbow pointed at Alaric, who could still be Klaus. He had his hands up in surrender as she held her finger on the trigger. Alice's hand flew up, ready to stop it if she needed to stop an arrow.

Elena looked between the two of them, shocked, "What's going on?"

"It's me, Elena, I swear, ok? He let me go. Klaus let me go." Alaric pleaded for them to know it was him and not Klaus.

"Prove it." Damon nodded at him, ready to attack if it was Klaus.

Alaric turned toward Jenna, "Ok, uh, first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in right when I was about to..."

He was cut off by Jenna who quickly put down the cross bow, "Okay, it's him."

"Why did he let you go?" Alice asked, lowering her hand to her side.

"He wanted me to deliver a message." He sighed, looking over at Elena with sympathy, "The sacrifice happens tonight."

* * *

Everyone had moved downstairs to talk about what Alaric had done when Klaus was in his body. Alice sat next to Stefan, his arm wrapped around her shoulder comfortingly. He knew she was worried about Damon and the sacrifice. She wanted to stop it but there was no way should could.

"So you don't remember anything that happened?" Stefan asked the hunter who sat across from them.

Alaric shook his head, "No. It's like I blacked out and woke up 3 days later. Katherine was there."

"She's under compulsion. Damon snuck her some vervain, but she can't leave until Klaus tells her she can." Stefan told him.

Elena looked around, seeing the raven haired vampire no where in sight. She jumped to her feet, "Where is Damon?"

Jenna pointed towards the staircase, "I saw him go upstairs." Elena left after that, going to find him. Alaric turned back to the remaining group, clasping his hands in front of him with his elbows on his knees, "So what else did I do?"

"Well, you owe me an alarm clock." Alice said bluntly, causing Stefan to chuckle. She was trying to lighten the mood since everything seemed depressing in here.

Alaric raised his eyebrows at her, "Why do I owe you one?"

"I blew mine up since it was annoying me." She told him, "I asked Klaus when I thought it was you to buy me an alarm clock and he didn't. So, since I meant to ask you and you never delivered, you owe me."

"I'm not buying you an alarm clock, Alice." He said, shaking his head at her. She groaned before deciding to tell him what else he had done.

"I showed you some really cool constellations on your classroom ceiling but Klaus' got to see it instead of you." Alice told him with a small smirk on her face.

Stefan gasped in realization, "So that's where you went at the dance. Why did you even leave?"

"It was crowded and Damon left me to fend for myself. I didn't want to dance with AlariKlaus so we went to the classroom and I did some magic." She said with a small shrug. Elijah smiled over at her as she defended herself. She seemed to light up the room every time she said something.

"Can you show it to us now?" Jenna asked with a smile on her face. Alice was going to but Stefan got up and use his vampire speed to go upstairs. Everyone but Elijah jumped up and followed after him, going to Damon's room. Alice's hand flew to her mouth at what she saw.

Elena's mouth was covered in blood, most likely forced to drink Damon's blood. She was crouched down next to Stefan who had a makeshift stake in his stomach. Damon stood not to far from them, glaring at Stefan.

"What the hell's going on?" Alaric yelled out looking between the three of them.

Elena was looking at Damon with hatred, "Get him out of here!"

Alaric went toward Damon but he pushed past him, leaving the room. Alice sighed, looking over at Damon who was furious. She was going to go after him later.

"Oh, my God." Jenna watched as Elena tried to rip the stake out of Stefan's stomach.

Alaric turned towards his girlfriend, "Ok, Jenna, downstairs are some blood bags. Go get them now. Go!" She left quickly as Elena finally pulled out the stake from Stefan's stomach. He sighed in relief, resting his head on Elena's lap.

"It's ok. It's ok. You're going to be ok." She assured him, petting his hair.

Stefan seemed as if he was about to cry, "I'm so sorry."

"Shh. It's ok."

"I'm sorry."

* * *

After getting everything settled, Alice went out on her search for Damon. Alaric had come with her, just in case he does something reckless that he couldn't forget. Their first destination was the Mystic Grill where the raven haired vampire would most likely be.

They had been right. When they first entered the Grill, Damon was already making his way towards the bar. Alice followed after him, walking up to the bar. Damon ordered a drink while Alaric order Alice and him the same. Alice sat down next to Damon, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I screwed up." Damon whispered as the waiter gave him his drink.

"Yeah. Yeah, you did." said Alaric who was sitting on the other side of Damon. Alice had gotten her drink, chugging it down in one gulp. She needed it with everything going on.

"Gentlemen? Why so glum?" A new voice appeared from beside Alice. She felt someone brushing her hair off her shoulder, causing her to freeze up, "Just like I remembered." She looked up and met Klaus' gaze, almost gasping at the sight of him. He grinned down at her, still playing with her hair.

Damon looked over and groaned, "Ugh. Klaus, I presume."

"In the flesh." Klaus looked over at Alaric and smirked, "Thanks for the loaner, mate."

Damon got up from his seat, walking over to Klaus. He made Alice stand up, trying to get him away from Klaus. He placed her behind him as an attempt to protect her before turning to Klaus, "Any reason you stopped by to say hi?"

"I'm told you and your brother fancy my doppelganger. Just thought I'd remind you to not do anything you'll regret." Klaus then looked over Damon's shoulder, seeing the witch now glaring at him, "And let's not forget my lovely Alice is here. "

Alice cringed at the way he said she was his. She didn't belong to anyone, especially him. Though deep down, she felt as if it was almost right for him to say that. She suppressed the feeling and focused on her hatred towards him.

"Ha. Thanks for the advice." Damon said sarcastically, "I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance, huh?"

Klaus chuckled, "You are kidding?" He looked over towards Alaric, "He is kidding, right?"

He shook his head, "No, not really."

"I mean, come on, what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things?" Damon asked, keeping his attitude.

Klaus became angry with him, "Let me be clear..." He took a dangerous step forward, "I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up." He looked over at Alice and smirked, "I'll be seeing you soon, Alice." He left after that, causing Alice to let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She quickly grabbed the bag she had brought with her and her jacket, wanting to go home as soon as she could. She began walking away from the bar but Damon called after her.

"Hey, where are you going?"

She turned around quickly, "I- I can't be here, Damon. Not with him around." She said, her voice shaky and breaking. Alice was almost crying and she didn't know why. She was afraid of his for some reason even though she could take him down easily.

Damon got up, ready to run after her but she was already out the door and he had better things to do.

* * *

Alice slammed the door to her home, sliding down the back of it. She had never felt fear, never. She had always been the brave girl that wasn't afraid of anything in the world. She wasn't even afraid of the vampire that had killed her parents, she just looked him straight in the eye and set him on fire. Bravery was her middle name pretty much and now, she didn't know what had happened.

She must of feared Klaus for the reason that he was capable of killing her friend and was going to. Alice didn't want to see Elena's blood spilled for a curse placed on him. He was going to sacrifice her for his own selfish need. A part of her also wanted to believe that Klaus wasn't real, but there he was, standing there.

Then there was her dreams and how Elijah had suggested that she had died. She wondered if Klaus had killed her but she doubted that. He seemed to love her in every single one she had. They had suddenly become more frequent, showing her flashbacks from her past. She couldn't remember any of it but she knew she loved him and he loved her. That was her fear, him loving her. And at one point, she had loved him.

She rubbed her eyes, causing her make up to smudge. A sigh escaped her lips as she leaned her head back against the cool wood of the door. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths as an attempt to calm herself.

When Alice became calm, she heard a soft knock on her door. She stood up and cleaned up her make up with her thumb, wiping the dark black marks away. Her hand reached the for the knob and she opened the door, coming face to face with the last person she wanted to see.

"Hello, love." He greeted her with a small smirk. She had never got a good look at him until now. His hair was an ashy blond color that suited him perfectly, naturally curly which was a plus. His lips were a red velvet color that could make a girl swoon if he used them. The most noticeable thing about him were his eyes. A dull blue color that seemed to have a lot of emotion behind them. Alice could see how he was feeling through them.

She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't bring herself to say anything to him. He stared at her for a moment before speaking, "Are you going to invite me in?"

"N- no." She stuttered, shaking her head, "Why are you here?"

"You don't have to be afraid of me, love. I'm not going to hurt you."

"How did you know where I live?" She asked him shakily, ready to use her magic if she needed to. He wasn't allowed her, not now, not ever.

Klaus smiled at her, an actual smile that made Alice confused, "It's not hard to find where someone lives in a small town like this. All I had to do was ask the nearest person."

"Fantastic. Was that all you wanted? To know where I live?" Her responses were short and sharp, not wanting to show any kindness towards him. He was going to kill her friend tonight and he already attempted to kill her best friend.

He walked closer to the door, inches away from stepping inside if he could, "Alice I have missed you so much."

"I'm not the Alice you think I am, Klaus. I don't even know who you are really. You're the guy who wants to sacrifice my friend for your benefit. You also killed my best friend Bonnie." Alice held her hand up, ready to recite a spell, "Now get off my porch."

"Alice, love-"

"Abeunt!" Alice yelled out, sending him flying off her porch with magic. He flew on to her front yard, crashing down on the grass. She glared at him as he slowly sat up, "I suggest you leave before I kill you."

Klaus tried to speak to her again, but she let out an angry growl before throwing another spell his way. He went down, clutching his head as she gave him an aneurysm. She looked over at him with hatred, "Did I not make myself clear? I want you gone and to not bother me again."

With that, she ended the spell and slammed her door shut.

* * *

Klaus stormed up to Alaric's apartment, muttering a series of colorful words. Alice had done some damage to him. Even though she didn't do any physical damage, she had done some emotional. The girl he had loved for over a thousand years hated him and didn't remember anything about him. It was upsetting him that after all these years of mourning her, she was back and wanted nothing to do with him except help plan his demise.

He swung the door open, stomping inside the threshold. Katherine turned around and looked at him, noticing his anger, "Everything ok?"

"What have you been doing?" Klaus questioned, not meeting her gaze. His tone of voice was dangerous and low which made Katherine on edge.

"Making coffee." She answered, lying. She had gotten a visit from Damon earlier, but she wasn't going to tell him that. Katherine kept up her innocent act, "Do you want some?"

Klaus rushed over to her, strangled her, and compelled her, "Tell me what you've been doing." He growled out.

Katherine was chocking on air, but she managed to reply, "Making coffee."

He released her from his hold. She began to caress her throat as she turned around, not wanting to look at him.

"Wait. Take off your bracelet." He told her. Faking to be compelled, she took it off and handed to him. He smirked, "Now, I want you... to walk over to the window and stand in the sunlight."

Katherine's eyes widened, "But I'll burn."

"You don't have a choice." He replied.

Hesitantly, she walked over to the open window, exposing herself to the sunlight. Her skin began to burn and blister. Katherine screamed loudly in pain, causing Klaus to smile. He was enjoying this.

He let her burn for a moment more, "That's enough." He told Katherine. She ran into the corner of the room, hiding from the sun in the shadows, "Guess I was wrong." Klaus said smirking, "All right, then. I need you to do something for me."

* * *

Alice made her way out to her car, pushing her messy hair back. She needed to get to the witch house before dark which was creeping upon her. Suddenly, her phone began ringing.

"Hello?" She said, answering her phone.

"Witchy, can you come help a brother out?" Damon asked as soon as she answered his call.

Alice furrowed her brows together, "Um, not really. I have to get the witch house like now. Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm saving Elena's life. And Barbie's and Lockwood's." He answered calmly.

She almost screamed, "Damon? Are you trying to die? You went out to save two people for Elena that will most likely cause your own supernatural death?!" Okay, so she was screaming. Lucky for her, she didn't have any neighbors.

"I'll be fine, Alice. Just make sure Klaus doesn't take Elena."

Alice sighed, throwing her grimoire into the passenger seat of her car, "She's with Stefan today, Damon. He'll make sure nothing happens to her. Plus, if Klaus does try to take her while I'm around, I'll fight tooth and nail."

"Good, good." Damon replied nonchalantly.

"Damon, be careful. If I find you dead I'm not bringing you back to life." Alice joked as she slid in to her car and turned it on, backing out the driveway.

"I will be as safe as I can." He said, "Love you, lil' sis."

She chuckled, "Love you too, big bro." With that she hung up, taking of down the street and towards the forest.

* * *

It was dark already and Klaus was going to go get the doppelganger. He was prepared if he needed to take out any vampires along with it. He didn't have to worry about the witches because Alice wasn't here, he already knew. He would be able to smell her if he could. The Bennett witch wasn't a problem either, being dead and all.

Klaus slowly approached where Stefan had parked his car. Elena slowly got out and smiled at Stefan, "Thanks for today."

The hybrid grinned as Stefan quickly placed himself in front of Elena when he had sensed him. They both turned their heads and met Klaus' eyes.

"You got me all nervous. I thought maybe you'd done something stupid." Klaus commented with a smirk. He turned towards Elena, "You ready, my dear?"

She nodded, "I'm ready." She went towards him, but Stefan stopped her.

"No."

"I wouldn't. No reason for you to die, too." Klaus told him.

Elena turned around and gazed at Stefan, but he couldn't take his eyes of Klaus, "No. Stefan, hey, hey, it's fine, it's fine. I'll go. No one needs to get hurt. There's no reason for you to get hurt." She kissed him softly, "I love you."

Stefan smiled sadly, "I love you." They kissed again.

Oh how Klaus hated those words today. He began getting impatient, ready to leave with Elena.

"Close your eyes. Close your eyes." Elena told Stefan and he did.

Klaus swiftly grabbed Elena, causing her to let go of Stefan's hand. When he felt that, he opened his eyes and noticed that she was gone.

* * *

After sending Elena off with Greta, Klaus walked back into Alaric's apartment, trying to find his other witch. He wasn't there.

"Where's Maddox? He should be back by now." Klaus questioned.

Katherine shrugged, "I don't know." Klaus sat down at a desk and opened up the laptop. She looked around the room, half expecting her doppelganger to be there, "What are you doing? Where's Elena?"

"I sent her off with Greta." Klaus muttered as he watched Jules, the werewolf who was currently transitioning , "It's almost time." Suddenly, the door slammed open and in walked Damon Salvatore, "I wasn't aware you'd been invited in."

Damon smirked proudly at himself, "I've come here to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual."

Klaus sighed, "Didn't we already have this conversation?"

"Yeah, but that was before I rescued your werewolf and vampire and killed your witch."

Klaus got up from his seat, angered by what he had just heard, "Excuse me?"

"And you can kill me for it. I don't care. It was all me." Damon replied, not caring what Alice would think of what he had just said.

"Katerina, give us a moment." Klaus told her. She looked over at them before leaving, "I've heard about you. The crazy, impulsive vampire in love with his brother's girl. I knew one of you would try to stop me. It was a just a 50/50 guess on who." Klaus smiled and showed him the video of Jules, "The nice thing about werewolves is they tend to travel in packs. Need a closer look?"

He tossed him the phone so he could see better. Damon's eyes widened, "Jules."

"When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse..." Klaus trailed off, smirking, "You learn a thing or two. First rule... always have a back-up. Back-up werewolf. Back-up witch."

"Back-up vampire." Damon finished for him.

"I've got that covered, too." Klaus replied before snapping Damon's neck.

* * *

Alice frowned as she looked at the walls of the witch house, thinking to herself. She seemed to be off into space to the other witch in the room.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Bonnie asked her softly, looking up from her grimoire.

Alice sighed, shaking her head, "I've got a really bad feeling about tonight."

* * *

_**A/N: Two updates! You're welcome! Please R&amp;R**_

_**\- Karina**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD**_

* * *

Alice sat in the witch house with multiple grimoires laying in front of her, Bonnie, and Jeremy. She flipped through one of Jonas' grimores first, finding them to be more advanced in some things. She then tried her mother's, flipping through it quickly. There was nothing.

"This is useless. All these grimoires. There has to be something in here to keep Elena from becoming a vampire." Jeremy called out, getting frustrated.

Bonnie sighed at him, "And we'll keep looking. Until the last minute."

"There might now be anything, Bonnie." Alice told her, "The only thing that may help is dark magic and we're not allowed to do that. Elena was bound to become a vampire one day. She has two vampires in love with her, one is going to change her sooner or later. Why not now?"

Bonnie shook her, "Elena didn't want this."

"Neither did Care, Bonnie. She'll have to deal with it like everyone else." The Montgomery witch replied.

"Either way, we still need to keep looking. If it comes down to giving up, we might have to." Jeremy said sadly, grabbing another grimoire.

Alice stood up from her seat and sighed, walking up the stairs and out of the house. They had been at this for two hours and she needed a break from it. She walked over to sit on the front steps, placing her head in her hands. She was worried about everything. Damon, Caroline, and Tyler. She wanted to know if they were okay.

Stefan, Alaric and Elijah walked up to her as soon as her phone began ringing. She picked it up and answered it, sighing in relief that it was Damon.

"Damon, what's up?" Alice said.

"You're not going to like what I'm about to say." Damon said in a nervous tone of voice.

She became nervous along with him, "What's going on, Damon? Is the sacrifice happening or not?"

"It's happening. I tried to stop it, but it got..." He trailed off, sighing, "Complicated."

Alice looked over at Stefan to ask him about the plan, but he just nodded, "We're sticking with the original plan. Bonnie and I are going to take him out." She told him, even though she wasn't originally apart of the plan. Bonnie and her decided that if a Montgomery witch helped then then they could take down Klaus easier.

"He's got Jenna, Alice." Damon told her, causing her to gasp. She looked over at Stefan and Alaric. Stefan looked down at the ground sadly as Alaric looked around, panicked.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked frantically.

Alice ignored him as Damon continued, "He's going to use her as the vampire in the ritual."

"Oh my god."

* * *

At the quarry, Elena and Jenna were trapped in rings of fire, not being let out. Elena was pacing in her ring while Jenna was kneeling in hers. Jenna had completed the transition and was completely on edge.

Elena looked over at her with sympathy, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like myself..." Jenna trailed off, looking around her, "Only not. Everything is brighter. The fire's hotter. Part of me is terrified, but there's another part of me that doesn't want to feel anything."

"Vampires can turn off the part that's human. That's the part that hurts." Elena told her.

Jenna's eyes were glistening with tears, "I'm gonna die, aren't I?"

"No! Jenna, I'm not going to let that happen. I don't care what I have to do." Elena promised her, even though she knew she couldn't do anything. Jenna was going to be dead by the end of the night.

In the distance, the sounds of twigs snapping and woman groaning could be heard. Jenna's head snapped towards the sound, seeing Greta walking in with Jules.

"Who's that?" She questioned.

"That must be the werewolf."

Greta pushed Jules to the ground. Jules clutched her stomach, groaning in pain, "What's happening to me?" She cried.

"I cast a spell to slow down your transformation. Your insides are trying to tear themselves free." Greta responded smugly. She moved away and with a flick of her wrist, a ring of fire surrounded the werewolf.

Elena looked at the witch, shocked that she could be doing this, "Greta, witches are supposed to maintain the balance in nature. It's your duty to them to keep this curse sealed."

"My duty is to Klaus!" She yelled out, "The new order."

Klaus arrived behind her and smiled, "Glad to know I still have a dance partner." He looked at the three sacrifices, his eyes mostly on Elena, "Hello, my lovelies. Are we ready?"

No one responded.

Klaus and Greta went up to a nearby hill where the witch was going to do the spell. He pulled the moonstone from his pocket once they reached the area, "I've got the moonstone. I spent 500 years looking for this. I hate to part with it."

Greta took it and looked up at the sky, "The moon has passed its apex. Remember everything you need to do?"

"I remember." He said with a small nod.

Greta dropped the moonstone in to the stone bowl in front of her. Sparks flew as the moonstone was destroyed. Once it was finished, she began chanting a spell. Klaus walked over to the rings of fire and stood in front of Jules, waiting.

Jules was groaning in pain, but she still managed to look up at Elena, "Everything I did..." She began softly, "I was just trying to help Tyler."

"Are you Jules?" Elena asked.

"I didn't want him to be alone!"

Klaus looked down at the werewolf, "Shall we?"

The ring of fire around Jules dispersed, causing Klaus to smile. Jules eyes glowed and she used her werewolf speed to rush at Klaus. He got the upper hand and pushed Jules to the ground, plunging his hand in to her cheat, and ripping her heart out. Jules took her final breath, tears streaming down her face as she died. Klaus breathed heavily as he held her heart in his hand. Jenna and Elena looked past him, horrified.

* * *

After breaking the news to Alaric, Alice went back inside and sat down on the ground. She threw her head against the wall, sighing softly. A tear slipped out of her eyes as she thought about what was going on.

She hated that he had taken Jenna, she hated it. Jenna was her second mother and now she was going to be dead. Elena was losing another family member and Alaric was losing the girl he loved. Alice hated that this was going to affect so many people.

Elijah and Stefan walked in minutes later, looking over at the girl who was softly crying. A frown found its way upon Elijah's face as he watched her carefully. He had seen her cry many time before, in her past life, and it had never gotten easier for him. He hated to see her like this, he always had.

"Alice, are you okay?" Stefan asked her softly.

She sighed, standing up and wiping the tears from her eyes, "Fine. I'm fine. I just want to get this over with."

"You're willing to kill Klaus?" Stefan questioned, "You don't have a hundred dead witches on your side and you could die."

Alice shrugged, "I don't care, Stefan. Klaus needs to die and Bonnie needs all the help she can get."

"You're not doing it." Elijah told her sternly.

The glass windows around them broke as she grew angrier, "I said I didn't care, Elijah! I want him dead and I will do what it takes to kill him." All the glass dropped to the floor as Alice calmed down. She looked around and sighed, gasping at all the broken glass, "I'm sorry. I'm not good at controlling my magic when it comes to anger."

Elijah just nodded as Stefan stood their shocked by what had just happened. He had never seen her do anything like that, never.

Bonnie came upstairs at that moment, looking around at the broken glass, "What happened?"

"Nothing." Alice told her, "Klaus has Jenna."

The other witch seemed confused, "Why did he take Jenna?"

"A punishment for meddling." Elijah answered.

"Klaus was going to use Tyler and Caroline. But Damon rescued them." Stefan told her with a soft sigh.

Bonnie looked at the two vampires before grabbing Alice's arm, "Then we need to go. Now. Before Jenna's been sacrificed. We can kill Klaus ourselves."

"Bonnie..." Stefan began, "If you use that much power, you'll be dead. Alice will die too. We've already been through this. It's not an option."

"Neither is letting Jenna die." Alice and Bonnie yelled out.

Elijah looked at the two witches, "Well, Stefan would agree with you."

Alice and Bonnie had a confused expression on their faces. Stefan walked forward towards them, "We're going to offer another vampire. One that he'll want more. Me."

Alice was enraged, "Are you crazy? Stefan, it's not an option!"

"Neither is letting Elena lose someone else."

"She'll lose you!" She responded, "Turn me or something because I'm not letting you or Jenna die. I'm not important, I have nothing left for me anyways. No one needs me, Stefan."

Elijah shook his head, "Niklaus would not allow you to be used in his ritual."

"Because he's in love with me or something? Because I have a past that goes back a thousand years that I don't remember and he's in it? I don't see a reason in there why he shouldn't kill me. I don't remember him and I want to kill him." Alice growled out, turning towards Stefan. Her face softened as she looked at him, tears springing from her eyes, "You can't give yourself up like that Stefan."

"There's no other option, Alice."

* * *

Greta chanted a spell over the large stone bowl while Klaus held Jules' heart above it, squeezing the blood in to the flames. They began to grown with each drop.

"Does that mean it's working?" Klaus asked her.

She nodded, "It's working."

Over in the rings of fire, Elena watched them from a distance. Jenna glanced up at her, eyes glistening with tears.

Jenna ran her nail on her bottom teeth, "The day that the lawyers called to tell me that I was going to become your guardian, you know what my first thought was?" Elena looked down at her and shook her head, "Isn't there someone else who can do this?"

Elena sighed, "Jenna, there was no one else who could have gotten me and Jeremy through all of that."

She shook her head, "It's just the thought that I almost passed up taking care of you."

"But you didn't." Elena replied, kneeling down, "You put your entire life on hold to help us."

"Look around, Elena." Jenna said, gesturing around the Quarry, "I failed you."

"No. You didn't. I failed you. I'm so sorry." Elena replied shakily. She sighed and looked over at her, "Listen. Being a vampire, it intensifies your guilt. But it also makes you stronger and faster. You can fight back. I'm gonna get through this. I'll be ok. I need you to believe that. Promise me, when you get the chance..." Elena placed a finger to her lips and whispered the next word, "Run.

Jenna nodded and whispered back, "Okay."

* * *

"Come to yell at me Elijah for being an idiot?" Alice asked as she prepared for a locator spell. She had a small vial of Jeremy's blood so she could locate Elena or Jenna. She would have used Elijah's blood, but he preferred to use Jeremy's.

"You do know that when you're there, helping Bonnie, it will destroy Niklaus." Elijah told her softly as she spread the map out on to the table.

She shrugged, "I don't care, Elijah. I remember nothing of him except a few bits and pieces of my past. Those don't overcome the fact that he's about to kill two people I care about."

"You hate him?"

Alice heisted, "He deserves to die." She said, not answering his question. Elijah kept quiet as she poured Jeremy's blood on to the map and began chanting, "Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras Sequita Saguines Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous."

The pool of blood made it's way to a certain spot on the map and stopped over by a body of water. Alice opened her eyes and looked down, "They're at the quarry."

Elijah nodded, "I'll go tell Stefan then."

"Elijah?" Alice asked softly before he left. He turned to face her as she spoke again, "Why do you want Klaus dead?"

"Well, Klaus was not my only brother as you know. I had siblings; parents. I had a family." Elijah told her, "Over the centuries, Klaus hunted them down one by one and he took them from me. He scattered them across the seas where their bodies could not be found."

Alice bit her lip and looked at him with sympathy, "I'm sorry, Elijah. You deserve to have your family."

He nodded at her appreciatively before exiting the room.

* * *

Alice walked down to the basement with John, carrying two more grimoires. She had asked John to grab certain grimores from her shelf at home, wanting to find a way to safe Elena and Jenna. She didn't want both her friends to die at the hands of Klaus himself.

"I brought the Gilbert journals. I think I know the spell you're talking about." John said as he entered the room.

Alice scrunched up her nose, "What spell?"

"There's a resuscitative spell that Emily did for Jonathan Gilbert. We need to see if he wrote about it in his journals." Jeremy told her.

Alice nodded and pulled out one of the journals, sitting down on the floor in front of Bonnie. She sighed, beginning to flip through the leather bound book.

"Where's Damon?" She asked John, turning towards him, "He was supposed to come down here after us and help."

John nodded towards the stairway, "Upstairs. Alaric wanted to talk to him."

"Is he okay?" asked Alice.

John shrugged and sat down on the floor next to her, handing the journals out. They had a weird relationship together. It was somewhat like hers and Alaric's, but she still thought he was an ass.

After her parents died, John had helped out with getting everything together. He lived at the house for a while since he was helping out. She had become like a daughter to him.

She looked up at him and gave him a warm smile before turning back to the journal.

* * *

Klaus slowly approached the rings of fire, inching towards Jenna's. He had a sinister smile on his face, "Hello, Jenna."

Elena and Jenna got up from where they sat and looked at him. The doppelganger glared at him, "Let her go. I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't!" She walked closer to the flames, causing them to flare up. She retreated, not wanting to get hurt.

"Careful." Klaus said mockingly.

Jenna shook her head, "Elena, don't."

"No, Jenna! We can't leave Jeremy without a family." She then spoke to Klaus, "I followed your rules; I did everything that you asked. I didn't run. Please."

Klaus seemed to ignore her, a smirk widening on his face, "Well, well." He looked up at the top of the quarry, "I don't recall you being on the guest list."

Jenna and Elena looked up as well, seeing Stefan standing there. Elena gasped.

"I'm here to talk." Stefan told him, keeping his hero stance.

"Very well, then." Klaus looked at Jenna, briefly, then used his vamp-speed to get up to the top of the cliff and walked calmly towards Stefan, "What can I do for you, Mr. Salvatore?"

* * *

In the basement, Alice, John, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Damon were all talking about what they had found.

"We found something in the Gilbert journals." Alice told Damon, trying to bring his hopes up in saving Elena. She had noticed that he had seemed down ever since he walked in to the witch house.

"Jonathan journaled the story of a mother who called on Emily's services. The woman's baby was sick; dying. Emily cast a spell that would bind the woman's life force with her child." John told him, causing Alice to squeeze his hand tightly. The plan was that they were going to do this spell on John and he was going to help save Elena.

"Skip to the save Elena part."

Alice rolled her eyes at him before finishing the story, "Well, the child died, but the mother's life force flowed through her, restoring her to life."

"We already know Elena's going to come back to life. But she'll be a vampire." Jeremy said, looking over at John.

John shook his head, "Not if her soul remains intact."

Damon gave him a skeptical look, "Her soul, really? You're going to put your faith in some act of god mumbo jumbo?"

John walked forward, closing the gap between Damon and himself, "I refuse to let Elena become the thing I've spent my life protecting her against. And you can call that God or mystical energy, whatever you want, but yes..." He glared at him, "I'm putting my faith in it."

Alice sighed as he walked back with Bonnie who was preparing to do the spell. She would have done it herself, but she wanted to save all her energy for killing Klaus.

Killing Klaus. She felt a pang in her chest as she thought those words. She frowned slightly suppressing the feeling. She looked over at Damon and sighed.

"It will work Damon." She said, "You don't have to believe, but it will work and Elena will be okay."

Damon nodded slowly as she squeezed his shoulder and walked over toward Bonnie and John.

* * *

Stefan and Klaus were conversing on the cliff top Elena and Jenna were waiting patiently, looking up at them, wanting to know what was happening.

"What's going on?" Jenna asked with her eyebrows furrowed together.

Elena shook her head slightly, "I-I don't know." She turned towards Jenna, "You can hear them." Jenna looked at her as she began to stutter, "You can hear anything. Jus - Just focus on them."

Up on the small cliff, Stefan was speaking to Klaus, "You don't need to kill Jenna. I'll take her place."

Klaus shrugged, "Oh, I don't know. I rather appreciate the symmetry of three women" He began walking around Stefan tauntingly, "- Three goddesses- Sacrificed at nature's altar."

Elena looked over at Jenna anxiously, "What are they saying?"

Jenna shook her head, looking down at the ground, "I can't-I can't make it out."

"You can do this. Just relax. Focus."

Stefan turned around to face Klaus, "Don't play games with me. You'll get what you want either way."

Jenna gasped softly, "I can hear him. I hear Stefan."

Elena's eyes widened, "What are they saying?"

Back on the cliff, Klaus smirked, "You're quite the hero, aren't you? I've heard that about you."

"Just make the trade. Me for Jenna."

Jenna heard the last few lines of the conversation and gasped once again, "Oh my god."

"What is it?" Elena asked, rushing her.

"He wants to take my place."

Elena looked at Jenna, horrified, then looked back up at Stefan.

* * *

Bonnie's hand were placed on either side of John's head as she chanted the spell softly. Alice, Jeremy, and Damon stood by, watching her as she did. Alice was anxious, not wanting John to die. John had helped her through a lot of things and she considered him family. She didn't want another family member to die.

Damon became impatient and started snapping his fingers, "Come on, Bonnie, we got a hybrid to kill."

Alice glared over at him and waved her hand, telling him to tolerate the situation. He rolled his eyes. Not long after that, Bonnie opened her eyes and took her hands off John's head.

"It's done."

"That's it?" Damon asked and she nodded, "Let's go." He walked upstairs while Alice stayed, having something to do. John opened his eyes as Bonnie walked past him. Bonnie turned towards Jeremy and gently touched his arm.

"We'll be back soon." Bonnie told him, referring to her and Alice.

Jeremy reached out to her, "Wait, what do you mean?" He asked, but he already knew the answer, "No, I'm coming. I need to be there. I need to make sure you guys are ok."

"And who's going to make sure you're ok?" She questioned.

"I've got my own ring. Look, I'm not taking no for an answer."

Bonnie kissed Jeremy softly goodbye. As she did that, Alice closed her eyes and muttered a spell that would cause him to pass out. Bonnie pulled away as she finished and Jeremy smiled at her. Suddenly, he looked at her confused and fell to the floor. John caught him and led him back to the chair.

"Easy, easy." John muttered. He looked up at Bonnie and Alice, "Just go. I'll stay with him."

Bonnie looked over at him one last time before exiting the basement with Damon. Alice stayed behind and sighed, "He'll wake up in an hour, John." She then left the basement herself.

* * *

Upstairs, Damon, Alice, and Bonnie entered the room. Elijah and Alaric looked over at them, "It's time."

Alice and Bonnie exited the house without looking at either of them, Damon following close behind. Once they were outside, Alice turned towards the house and muttered a spell that would trap Alaric inside. She wasn't going to allow him to go out there and be exposed to all this harm. He didn't have his ring, so Klaus could kill him.

Elijah exited the doorway with Alaric following behind him, but he ran in to the barrier. His eyes widened with shock as he looked at Bonnie and Alice, "Bonnie! Alice! What is this?"

Alice's face twisted with guilt as she looked at the hunter, "I can't put anyone else at risk."

"I can't stay here with Jenna out there!" He countered, causing Alice to gain tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"You can't do this! Damon?" He attempted to call on him for help.

Damon shrugged, "Sorry, buddy. She's right."

The four of them began to walk away, leaving Alaric behind to bang on the barrier angrily.

* * *

"Elena..." Jenna trailed off with tears in her eyes. She didn't want to see anyone else die for hr sake. She rather it be her than Stefan.

"I have to do something. This can't happen. None of it." Elena said sternly, being brave.

Klaus and Stefan came down from the hilltop and approached Jenna and Elena. Klaus had the largest smirk on his face, "Quite the predicament. You know, it's funny, all this talk about preserving family, and here's Stefan, granting your wish."

Elena looked at her boyfriend sadly, "Stefan..." She trailed off.

He gave her a small nod, "It's okay."

"Well." Klaus pointed the stake her had between Jenna and Stefan, "Who's it going to be, Elena?"

She shook her head with tears in her eyes, "No."

"Oh, don't worry. There's actually no choice." Klaus vampire sped toward Stefan and drove the stake in to his back, missing his heart. Stefan screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"No! Stefan! No!" Elena protested.

Klaus ripped the stake out of his back, leaving a sizable chunk of wood inside him, "I have other plans for your boyfriend. I want him alive. But for now..." He snapped Stefan's neck causing him to fall, disgracefully, to the ground. Elena gasped in shock. Klaus smirked before looking over at his witch, "Whenever you're ready, Greta."

Greta began chanting the next part of the spell which removed the ring of fire around Jenna. She looked on, frightened. Elena, teary-eyed, watched on.

"No." Elena muttered, sobbing softly.

Klaus smirked at Jenna, "Your turn."

"No, Jenna, no!" Elena attempted to get to her, but the ring of fire around her flared up.

Jenna looked over at her, "It's alright, Elena. I know what I have to do."

After a shared moment of silence between Jenna and Elena, the new vampire forward to Greta and ferociously bit at her neck. Greta screamed. Klaus used his vampire speed to rush at Jenna and staked her in the back, ripping her away from Greta who had fallen to the floor. She gasped as Klaus released her, falling to the ground.

Elena was crying, "Jenna, no!" Jenna looked up at her with her eyes full of tears, "Just turn it off. Jenna. Turn it off. You won't be scared anymore."

Klaus flipped Jenna over so she was lying on her back and hunched over her. Jenna had turned it off, now, not scared of death. And when Klaus staked her in the heart, she felt no fear at all.

"No! Jenna! No! Jenna!" Elena cried out.

Jenna's body slowly became grey and decayed as she cried. Klaus released the stake from his grasp and stood up, leaving Jenna lifeless on the stone with a stake in her heart.

* * *

Greta began chanting when she got back to her feet. Klaus was by her side, watching over her as she was continuing the spell. Stefan slowly woke up and attempted to reach for the piece of wood in his back. He wasn't capable of getting it out. He looked up at Elena and saw the tears still running down her face. He then looked over at Greta and saw Jenna's dead body.

"No." Stefan muttered as he watched Greta poor Jenna's blood in to the stone bowl, "I'm so sorry."

Elena place a finger on her lips shushing him, "Are they going to kill him?"

He nodded, "Yes."

Klaus slowly approached Elena, "It's time."

The circle of fire around Elena disappeared and she looked up at him. Klaus offered her his hand, but she got up from the ground and walked past him, ignoring him. She made her way up to the alter, looking down at Jenna. Klaus followed her up and grabbed her face in his hands. Below them, Stefan was struggling to get up and help her.

"Thank you, Elena." Klaus said to her.

She glared at him, "Go to hell."

Stefan continued to struggle helplessly. Elena stared out blankly as Klaus walked behind her. He sunk her fangs in to her throat, beginning to drain her of all her blood. His grip on her tightened and more veins sprouted underneath his eyes as he drained her. Elena's eyelids fluttered and her eyes rolled in to the back of her head as she died. Klaus let go and she fell to the ground next to Jenna. Blood dripped from his mouth as the flames in the bowl diminished. Stefan looked at Elena's dead body and let his head fall against the ground.

Klaus began breathing heavily and he walked down from the steps, "I can feel it. It's happening." He looked up at the full moon, taking in a large breath of air. Suddenly, his bones began to crack as he started to transform. His eyes glowed yellow with all of the veins underneath them, "Yes, Yes!"

With a loud grunt of anger erupting through the air, he was thrown back by the power of Bonnie and Alice's magic combined. They were hold hands as they walked in to the clearing, chanting a spell together, "Infero Eseri Gratas, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! Victamas Veras! Phasmatos Tribum, Niha Sue Exilum, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! Levam, Mina Sue Te, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! Phasmatos Veras! Fes Matos Tribum, Mas Pro Tes Unum! Victas Ex Melam, Phasmatos Vanem! Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te!"

The flames in the bowl, reignite, startling Greta. She saw Alice and Bonnie coming down in to the clearing and began to chant a spell. She was stopped by Alice using her magic to throw her into the arms of Damon who snapped her neck.

"No! You were dead!" Klaus yelled out as his eyes traveled up to Bonnie. His gaze then turned towards Alice. Hurt flashed across his face as tears began to fill his eyes, "No, Alice. No." He muttered softly.

Alice raised her hand up higher and continued chanting, "Infero Eseri Gratas, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! Victamas Veras! Phasmatos Tribum, Niha Sue Exilum, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! Levam, Mina Sue Te, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! Phasmatos Veras! Fes Matos Tribum, Mas Pro Tes Unum! Victas Ex Melam, Phasmatos Vanem! Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te!"

Klaus' body began contorting into painful shapes as he screamed loudly. Alice could feel the blood gushing out of her nose, causing her to stop chanting for a minute. She ignored it quickly and continued on.

Klaus was upset, upset by the fact that Alice was attempting to kill him. He could also see the blood running from her nose so he was instantly worried about her. He needed her to stop so she wouldn't die.

Alice didn't know what she was feeling. It was a mix of guilt, pain, anger, but mostly, she felt horrible. She didn't know if it was her past doing this to her, but she felt horrible for attempting to kill Klaus. The hurt and worry flashing across her face caused her to lower her hand slightly. She didn't want to do this anymore.

Elijah showed up at that moment and all the chanting stopped. Klaus looked at him with shock, "Elijah?"

"Hello brother."

Alice could feel herself slowly fading away as she walked close to the two Originals slowly. She didn't know why she was doing that, but she just was. She could feel herself falling and only spoke one word, actually a name, that had crossed her mind.

"Niklaus." She whispered softly before hitting the ground.

* * *

Blood. Alice knew it was blood that was being forced down her throat. She could remember the metallic taste of it, the coppery one. She wanted to know who's it was.

She coughed softly after she ingested the blood, opening her eyes slowly. Her eyes met Elijah's, causing her to gasp in shock, "Elijah?"

"That spell took to much out of you. I told you that I didn't want you doing it." Elijah said to her sternly.

Alice's eyes roamed around her, "Where am I?" Her eyes suddenly met with a wolf's who was standing close to her, but not directly in her face, "Oh my god."

"We're in the woods, Alice." He told her softly. Elijah looked over at the wolf she would not take her eyes off of, "He won't leave."

Her eyes widened with shock, "He?"

"That's Klaus. Ever since he transformed he would not leave you alone." He replied, causing her more confusion.

"You didn't kill him?"

"He promised me my family back."

Alice nodded slowly. She suddenly got the idea to reach out and stroke Klaus' snout, giggling softly as she did. It brushed against her hand, seeming to enjoy her touch. When she pulled her hand back, he whimpered softly.

"Elijah." Alice said weakly to him, "Can you take me home? I'm tired."

He nodded, before picking her up and taking her to where she wanted to go.

* * *

_**A/N: Chapter four! R&amp;R please**_

_**\- Karina**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I wished I owned TVD, but I do not. **_

* * *

Alice groggily woke up in her as she heard something outside. She groaned softly, trudging towards her front door. It was maybe four o'clock in the morning which made her sigh loudly. She could not believe that something was making so much ruckus so early.

It had been two days since the sacrifice and Alice had been having the worst time. She went to Jenna and John's funeral and cried her eyes out while finding out Damon had a wolf bite. Now, all she was doing was trying to find a cure for him somehow, not really getting any sleep.

She wrapped herself up in a small blanket as she turned on the porch light. She slowly opened her door, hoping there wasn't a kill outside. Alice hated being outside at night.

Alice stepped forward, running in to something hard. She looked down slowly, her eyes widening with shock.

A naked hybrid was sitting on her doorstep. To be more specific, a sleeping naked Klaus was lying on her door step.

"Oh my god."

* * *

"Elijah, hey, I have a problem." She began as she paced inside her kitchen, watching the tea pot

After inviting Klaus in, dragging him over to the couch and throwing him on to it, she called Elijah. Her mortal enemy was asleep on her couch, naked, with only a blanket covering him. She didn't know what to do. She didn't even know why she had decided to help him.

Maybe it was the fact that while he was a wolf, he was waiting until she was healthy again to leave. Or there's the fact that he showed up on her doorstep back in human form instead of staying in the woods.

She shook her head slightly at her thoughts. Her memory was making her more sympathetic for him somehow, even though she only had parts of it back, not even a lot of it.

"A problem? Alice, what's wrong?" Elijah asked worriedly.

She bit her lip slightly, "Well, your brother showed up at my door, naked and asleep. I guess he just turned back in to human form finally." Alice told him, "Now he's in my living room on the couch."

"You invited him in?!"

"I felt bad for him. I mean, he showed up at my door way after he was a werewolf. I'm a kind person so I had to let him in instead of keeping him out in the cold." Alice admitted sheepishly. She walked over to the tea pot as it started squealing and poured herself a cup of it. She held the phone to her ear with her shoulder.

Elijah sighed, "Is he okay?"

"He looks a little rough. He's covered in dirt and most likely will need a shower." She told him, looking over her shoulder at the hybird who was stirring in his sleep, "And some clothes, which I can get if you can't get over here anytime soon. Where are you anyways?"

"Cleaning up the mess he made." Elijah said coolly. He didn't even sound fazed by the fact he was cleaning up dead people that his brother killed.

"More funerals, great. I haven't had enough of those the past two years of my life." Alice muttered sadly.

"I apologize for you having to lose Jenna, Alice."

"I'm okay now, I mourn quickly and get over it." She said, "Get here soon, okay?"

"I will."

With that, they both hung up. She sighed as Klaus slowly awoke, looking around the room he was in confusedly. She watched him from the kitchen, peering through the small window that was cut out between the counter and the cabinets. He looked like a loss puppy of some sorts.

"Where am I?" Were the first words to come out of his mouth.

"My house if you're wondering." Alice spoke up, causing him to turn around and look at her, "You showed up on my doorstep and I helped you out."

His eyebrows furrowed together, "You helped me out?"

"These memories I'm getting back is causing me to be sympathetic over you." She told him truthfully. She nodded at him, "You've been busy."

"That was amazing." Klaus commented, sighing, "How long has it been?"

"Two long ass days. The full moon came and went. You stayed a wolf." Alice answered, walking in to the living room. She had poured him some tea because honestly, she didn't know why. It was also a nice thing to do.

He smiled, "I can change at will, then. It's good to know. I remember every single kill. I also remember you being all cute with my wolf, love."

"Moment of weakness." Alice said, "Your brother, by the way, has been cleaning up your nasty messes."

"Just like old times." Klaus laughed before turning serious, "You almost died the other night, Alice."

"And you care because?"

"Because you might not love me or remember me, but I will always love you, Alice." He told her. He kept asking himself how she could be so reckless like that. She wasn't as strong as the Bennett witch without the power of one hundred witches. It didn't matter to him that she attempted to kill him, he cared more about how she was almost died trying.

Alice sighed quickly, ignoring his words as she spoke again, "I'm going to go get you some clothes and you can use the shower or whatever. There's blood bags in the fridge for when my vamp friends come over. I'm sure they won't mind if two bags are gone." She walked over to the staircase, "Elijah will most likely be here soon."

She left the room after that, his words causing her thoughts to race.

* * *

Elijah walked in to the Montgomery household as Klaus walked back downstairs, completely dressed. Alice had lent him some of her dad's old clothes, a red shirt and a jacket along with a pair of jeans. She was following him down the stairs, in a new outfit alone with a stack of grimoires in her hands. It caused him to raise his eyebrows questioningly at her. She shook her head, telling him to drop it.

"Come to collect me, Elijah?" Klaus asked, walking over to him.

"You've had your fun. I believe we have a bargain." Elijah told him sternly, his gaze still on Alice. She had walked over to her couch and cracked open one of the grimoires, completely focused on that.

"That's right. Now, what was it again?" Klaus pretended not to know, "Oh, yeah. Wait. I remember. That's it. You wish to be reunited with our family."

Elijah sighed softly, "You gave me your word, Niklaus."

"What kind of brother would break his bond? Even though you did try to kill me."

"I could have. But I didn't."

"I attempted to kill you too, Klaus. I also almost died in that said attempt." Alice spoke up, not looking at him.

"And now no one can, not even you." Klaus said smugly, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder, "Relax, Elijah. All is forgiven. Even you are forgiven my sweet little Alice."

She rolled her eyes, "I don't need your forgiveness you asshole. I really don't like you at the moment, most likely never will."

"You loved me once, sweetheart. You will again."

Alice turned around and picked up her empty tea cup, throwing it at him. He caught it with ease, smirking in amusement at the witch. She certainly had a lot of fire in her, just like she had a thousand years ago.

"Oh come on, love! Don't be like that. We were finally just getting along." Klaus taunted her.

She growled lowly at him, raising up her hand slightly, "Give him his family back, Klaus, or I'll throw you out of my house and catch you on fire."

He was still looking smug, so Elijah stepped in, "Where are they?" He demanded.

"You both need to lighten up." Klaus told the two of them. He looked over at Elijah and almost smiled, "I'll bring you to them soon enough."

"How about now?" Alice said.

As soon as she spoke, her phone started ringing. She sighed and pulled her phone out of her pocket, giving Elijah and Klaus a look. She was silently telling them to give her a moment. Alice walked over to the kitchen and pressed her phone to her ear.

"Yello?"

_"Damon just tried to kill himself."_ Stefan said as soon as he answered.

"What?!" She screamed, slamming her hand down on the table. _God_, she thought, _give me a break from all this_. Alice ran her fingers through her hair, "Is he okay?"

He sighed, _"He's fine, he just really needs someone right now. I called up Alaric seeing if he'll help."_

"Is he going to?" Alice questioned, "Because he currently hates us for locking him in the house while Jenna died which is a reason not to help us."

_"Yeah, he will. Have you found anything yet?"_

"Nada. Nothing. My ancestors have nothing on curing werewolf bites." She told him with another one of her sighs.

She heard Stefan huff on the other line, _"We need to find something, fast. It's been two days, that's how long it took Rose to die. He'll be dead by tonight."_

"I think we can try something, Stefan." Alice told him, gaining an idea, "I might be able to talk to the witches if you meet me at the witch house. They might give me an answer."

_"Okay, I'll be there in thirty minutes. I just have to make sure Damon will be safe and not attempt to kill himself once again."_ Stefan said, saying goodbye quickly before hanging up the phone,

Alice groaned, placing her head in her hands. This was all to much for her right now. She had a lot on her plate at the moment.

She placed her phone in to her back pocket before walking back in to the living room and over to the coat rack. Alice grabbed her jacket and put it on, not looking over at the two Originals. They were both looking at her questioningly.

"I'm leaving." She told them as she grabbed her keys.

"To go where?" Elijah asked her, his eyes narrowed.

"My best friend is dying, Elijah. I need to help him now." She walked over to the door and cracked it open, about to leave. Alice turned towards them before she did, "If you're staying, don't touch my stuff. That means grimores, my room, my parents room, or anything that looks like it's important. And if you leave, lock the door."

"We won't be staying here." Elijah told her.

She nodded, "Okay, then. I'll see you whenever." Alice left the home, leaving behind the two Originals.

* * *

"I'm not 100 percent sure this is going to work." Alice told Stefan truthfully as they stood in the witch house. She had only done a seance once, when she contacted Emily. She had done it with Bonnie and almost got possessed by the dead witch. She quickly deflected it so Emily possessed Bonnie.

"You've done a seance before, right? Contacted Emily Bennett. You said that the witches might now how to save Damon." Stefan said to her.

She sighed softly, "Let's just hope they want to."

Alice began casting a spell. Voices were whispering around them, saying nothing that Stefan could make out.

"Alice? Alice?" Stefan asked, getting slightly worried over to younger witch.

She opened her eyes and shook her head, "Emily." The Bennett witch was speaking through her, using her own voice. Alice was still there but she wasn't in control at the moment.

"Why have you come here, Stefan?" Emily asked him.

"I need your help. I need to know if there's a spell that can heal a werewolf bite." Stefan told her, pleading.

She shook her head, "No. Nature ensures a balance to everything."

"Is that true..." He trailed off bitterly, taking a step forward, "Or are you just saying no because it's Damon?"

"Perhaps it is his time to die." Emily said dryly.

Stefan shook his head, "No. That's not balance. That's punishment."

"I will not give you what you want." She replied sternly.

His eyes widened with shock, "So you're saying that there's an answer to give?" Emily said nothing, causing Stefan to plead, "Please, if you know something, just tell me. Help me save my brother."

Emily left Alice's body, creating a large amount of pain for her. Alice fell to the floor, Stefan looking at her with concern, "Alice."

"They don't want us here, Stefan. We need to leave." She told him weakly, not being able to handle what just happened. It felt like her soul was being ripped from her own body, but it was Emily's.

Stefan placed his head in his hands, "They know something. There's an answer. They just don't want to tell me."

Alice looked up at him, slowly picking herself up from the ground, "I heard them say a name."

"What was it?" Stefan demanded.

She bit her lip and looked down, sighing, "Klaus."

* * *

Stefan and Alice walked in to the town square, trying to find Elena. They needed her to go help out with Damon and give him hope some how. They didn't want him trying to off himself while they were out getting the cure from Klaus. That was their next stop, Alaric's apartment where Klaus had been staying for the time being.

Alice spotted Elena and dragged Stefan over to her, stomping with every step. Caroline, Elena, and Jeremy looked up at the pair and smile.

"Hey guys." Alice said, looking around quickly and tapping her foot. They didn't have a lot of time at the moment.

"Hey! Look who couldn't resist an epic romance." Elena said teasingly to Stefan.

He looked over at her and smiled nervously, "Will you come take a walk with us?"

Elena nodded and got up to leave with Alice and Stefan. They began walking over towards a private place where no one could hear them. Can't risk that.

"I'm breaking the rules, you know. Movie night's supposed to be a distraction. Tomorrow we can return to our regularly scheduled drama." Elena said with a smile plastered on her face.

Stefan sighed, "I know. I wish this could wait, but it can't."

He couldn't tell her anything so Alice did, "Listen, um, the other night when Damon was helping Tyler, something happened." She said quietly, "Tyler was starting to transform, and Damon was bitten."

Elena's eyes widened with worry and shock, "What? Is it... is he gonna..." She couldn't seem to find the words.

"Yeah."Stefan told her sadly.

"Oh, my God. And he came to the house this morning and..." She was on the verge of tears, feeling guilty, "And tried to apologize. I practically slammed the door in his face"

"He told us not to tell you, but we figured if you wanted to talk to him, I..." Alice sighed softly, running her hand over her face. She shook her head slightly, "I wouldn't wait."

Elena looked upset, "Stefan..." She said to him, trailing off.

"It's not over. There might be a cure, but I have to find Klaus to get it." Stefan told her,

She shook her head quickly, "No. He's gonna' kill you."

"I'm going with him, Elena. He'll be find." Alice said, tying to assure her that he'd be okay, "Either way, he had the chance to kill him, but he didn't."

Stefan nodded, agreeing with her, "Whatever Damon's done, whatever has led him here, I'm the one that made him become a vampire in the first place, so if there's a chance for a cure, I owe it to him to find it." He pulled Elena in to a hug, "Go talk to him. Just tell him that there's still hope."

Elena nodded before going back over to her small group. Alice sighed and pushed her hair back, looking over at Stefan.

"You do know Klaus is going to make us do something horrible right?" She asked him, not catching his eyes. His were focused on Elena at the moment.

He nodded slowly, "I know, but I have to save Damon."

* * *

Alice and Stefan walked in to Alaric's apartment, Alice being alert. She was worried that something, or someone, might come out and attack them. She had a the fire spell on her mind just in case she need to kill someone.

When they entered, Katherine was sitting on the bed, "Hello, Katherine." Stefan said coolly.

"Oh this bitch." Alice said with a slight groan. She let her guard down, knowing that Katherine wouldn't do anything to her.

Katherine got up angrily, "Two days, I've been waiting. I'm supposed to be free of Klaus' compulsion by now. He's supposed to be dead!"

"We ran into complications." Stefan told her truthfully.

"Complications?"

Stefan shrugged slightly, "Doesn't really matter. I just need to find him. Do you have any idea where he might be?"

Suddenly pushed him up against a wall. Alice quickly responded, casting a spell which caused Katherine to be pinned to the wall herself instead of Stefan. Katherine groaned as she was held there by the witch's magic. Klaus and Elijah entered the apartment, looking at what was going on with confusion.

"Klaus, you're back. Look who decided to come for a visit." Katherine said, struggling against the magic's hold. Alice decided she was a waste of time and let go, letting her hit the ground with a thud.

Klaus looked over at Stefan, "You just keep popping up, don't you?" He looked over at Alice and smiled, "Lovely to see you again Alice."

"We need your help..." Alice said to him, "For Stefan's brother."

"Well, whatever it is, it's gonna have to wait a tick." Klaus said. Stefan furrowed his brows together, but Klaus quickly cleared up his confusion, "You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention."

Elijah looked at Stefan, "You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own."

"And so I shall." Klaus drove a dagger through his heart, killing him. Alice let out a scream, her hand flying to her mouth. She back away in to the wall slowly, tears almost falling from her eyes. Elijah had been her friend and now, he was dead.

"Oh don't cry, love." Klaus said, walking over to her. He wiped away the tear that had fallen, causing her to jerk away from his touch. He frowned slightly before looking over at Stefan and throwing him against the wall, "Now, what am I gonna do with you?" He put a stake through him, "Do you feel that? It's scraping against your heart. The slightest little movement and you're dead."

Alice watched them, still horrified by what Klaus had done to Elijah. Katherine was doing the same, "He's just trying to help his brother." She said to Klaus.

"The witches said you had a cure." Stefan told him, "Make me a deal. Just give me the cure, and I'll do whatever you want."

Klaus took the stake out and Stefan fell to the floor. He then walked over and poured himself a glass of blood, "Trouble is I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now. You are just shy of useless."

"Then make a deal with me, Klaus." Alice said, finding the courage to speak up.

Klaus looked back at her and grinned, "I will get to you, love. Just not now." He looked over at Stefan, "I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917, he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village..." He smirked, "A true ripper. Sound familiar?"

Stefan looked up at him and shook his head, "I haven't been that way in a very long time."

"Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town." The hybrid replied.

Stefan got up from his spot on the floor as Klaus looked over at Katherine, "Katerina, come here."

She got closer and he took her arm. His face changed, veins forming under under his eyes as they flashed a yellow color. He sunk his teeth in to her wrist, pulling them right back out.

Katherine started to panic, "Aah! Aah! No. No..." She struggled against his grip, "No. No. No."

Klaus then bit his wrist and forced his blood down Katherine's throat. It immediately healed her, causing Alice to look up at him, shocked. Klaus looked over at Stefan, "You want your cure? There it is."

"Your blood is the cure." Alice muttered, still shocked by what had just happened.

He smirked at her, "Gotta love Mother Nature." Klaus then grabbed Stefan's shoulder, "Now..." He trailed off, "Let's talk, you and I."

* * *

Alice sat down at the small table in the apartment, sitting next to Stefan. Their eyes were both on Klaus who was pouring his blood into a small vial. Katherine was in retreat, watching from the sidelines.

"There it is." Klaus said as soon as he finished filling up the bottle, "You want to save your brother? How 'bout a decade-long bender? And I have big plans for you when we leave this town."

"I'm not like that anymore." Stefan replied.

"Well, that's too bad. You would have made a hell of a wingman." Klaus replied smugly before beginning to pour his blood down the sink drain.

Alice jumped up from her seat, "No, Klaus! Stop it!"

"Wait," Stefan told him.

"Now that's more like it. I want you to join me for a drink." The hybrid threw a blood bag at Stefan. Stefan began to sip at it, "Finish it. All of it. You do everything I say, and I save your brother. That's the deal." Stefan quickly finished all of it and Klaus threw another, "Again."

Alice shook her head quickly, "No, Stefan. You don't have to."

"Yes he does, love." Klaus responded, "Drink up, Stefan."

He obliged, engulfing the whole bag quickly. Klaus watched him with pride as Alice did with disgust. He had built so much restraint over these years and now, he was being forced to throw it all away. She cringed slightly when he reached for another bag and tore it open, sinking his fangs in.

"Now, Alice, we have our own little deal to make." Klaus said, walking up behind her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, spinning her around to face him. He looked at the tear stains on her cheeks and ran the pad of his thumb over it. He had always hated seeing her cry.

"When I leave town, I want you to come with me." He told her, brushing her hair behind her ear.

She cringed slightly and shook her head, "No. I don't want to,"

"You don't have a choice, sweetheart. You have to come in order to save you friend, Damon." Klaus said sternly, his face close to hers. Her whole body stiffened as his lips were inches away from hers, "It's apart of her deal."

"Fine." She choked out, "I'll go."

He smirked widely, "Now that's what I wanted to hear."

* * *

It had been an hour since Stefan had started drinking the blood. Empty bags were scattered on the floor around him. Stefan was in the middle of drinking one when Klaus looked at him smugly.

"You're very cooperative. It's almost as if you're enjoying it." Klaus said tauntingly. He handed him another bag once that one was empty, but Stefan shook his head, "No more. Not until you give me the cure."

"Not until we make a deal." Klaus countered, "It's your choice, Stefan. You can either remain here living your life in Mystic Falls, or you can embrace what you truly are, leave town with me, and save your brother's life."

Stefan took the blood bag from him and opened it. Klaus smiled, "That's the spirit." He grabbed the vial of his blood and looked at Katherine, "Sweetheart..." He compelled her, "Take this over to Damon and come right back."

Her eyes widened, "You want me to leave?"

"No!" Alice and Stefan called out at the same time.

"Yes and if I were you..." Klaus was not able to finish because she took the vial and disappeared, "I'd hurry."

Alice now had tears falling from her eyes as she shook her head, "She'll never take it to him. She'll never take it to him."

* * *

Time had passed by and Klaus had taken Alice and Stefan to a warehouse in town. Alice sat on a crate, swinging her legs back in forth as she focused on box not sitting far from her. She was going to blow it up with her mind. Stefan was standing next to her, watching the box shake until it finally exploded.

Klaus and two compelled human were not far away from them, loading Elijah into a coffin, "I suppose, brother, you've been reunited with our family." He said dryly before turning towards the workers, "Put him with the others. We're leaving town tonight."

The two workers nodded and put him with the rest of the coffins. Alice pulled out her phone when she got a text message, seeing it was from Elena. She was telling her that Damon was okay and asking her where Stefan and her were. Alice didn't reply.

Klaus walked over to them after he was finished dealing with Elijah, "So..." He began, "Did Katerina make it in time?"

"You won't be seeing her again, you know." Stefan told him.

"Because she's on vervain?" He seemed shocked that Klaus had known, "I've been around a long time, Stefan. I rarely get played for a fool. Besides, she won't get far. You'll help me see to that."

Stefan narrowed his eyes at Klaus, "What is it you really want from me?"

"All will be explained in time. Once we leave this tragic little town." Klaus replied, causing Alice to cringe at his words. This town was her home and it wasn't such a bad place, despite all the vampires and supernatural creatures.

"Then are we done here? Can we go?" Stefan questioned.

"Not quite. You see, I have a gift for you" Klaus looked over at a girl about Alice's age, "Come here, sweetheart. Don't be afraid." She moved forward toward them and Klaus came up behind her, looking at Stefan, "See, I wanna make sure you honor our deal. That you'll be of use to me." He sunk his fangs in to the girls throat, pulling away once he did, "I could have compelled her to behave, but a real ripper enjoys the hunt." Klaus released her and she ran off screaming. Stefan rushed forward and stopped her, latching his mouth on to her throat. He drained her until she felt to the floor, dead.

Alice looked at him, disgusted by what had just happened. She got up from her seat and stormed off towards the car they were taking. She climbed in to the back seat, sighing. She hated this so much.

After a while, Klaus and Stefan climbed in to the car, looking back at her, "Are you alright, love?" Klaus asked her.

"Suck my cock you asshole." She growled at him, before looking out the window. She was going to hate this.

* * *

_**A/N: Alice sold her soul to the devil, adorable isn't it? Thank you guys for the reviews! **_

_**\- Karina**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, only the plot line and my OC.**_

* * *

A blonde haired woman came out of a front door to a house, looking around the yard, "Rudy!" She whistled, "Rudy. Come on! It's too hot to make me come looking for you."

She bent down and picked up a toy. When she turned back around, Klaus and Alice appeared behind her. He had an arm wrapped around her waist in a lovingly manner. Alice had a fake smile plastered on her face as she placed one of her hands on his chest.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Klaus said in a fake American accent.

The blonde looked at the pair suspiciously, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, our car hmm, our car ran out of gas a couple of miles back." Klaus began, "Eh I feel like we've been walking forever yours is the first house we've come to so I was just hoping I could use your phone?"

"Don't you have a cell phone?" She asked him.

Alice spoke up, "Huh, yeah," She held up her phone, "battery died."

"Look I promise we're not serial killers. We just wanna use your phone." Klaus told the woman, still keeping up the fake accent.

She sighed, "Sure."

"Soo, I can come in?" Klaus asked, trying to get inside.

She shook her head, "No, I'll get the phone and I'll bring it out to you."

Klaus gritted his teeth, annoyed, and dropped his american accent, "I thought you country folks were supposed to be more trusting."

"I'm from Flordia."

"Well, that explains it." Klaus rushed forward, letting go of Alice, and grabbed the woman's throat, "Now show me a little southern hospitality. Sweet pea." He compelled her.

She began crying as she was put down on the ground. Klaus dragged the woman up to her house and walked straight in to the door, Alice following behind them. They walked in to the kitchen where another woman was cooking.

"I bet you a hundred dollars that dog ran off to a house with air conditioning." The woman turned around to faced the three of then. She seemed startled, "What's going on here?"

Alice smiled sweetly at her, "Please don't be alarmed. We were told Ray Sutton lives here."

The woman looked at her, "He's almost never here. He's on the road mostly."

"But I expect he makes it home, once a month." Klaus said, causing the woman to stiffen up, "That's what I thought. Where is he now?" She didn't answer, "If I have to make you tell me it's going to be infinitely more painful for you. Hmm." He grinned widely as Alice stood there, not wanting it to get to that.

The woman ran out of the kitchen and to the front door, but Stefan was blocking her exit. She screamed loudly. Klaus with the other girl an Alice came up behind her.

"I love it when they run!" He said excitedly.

The woman gave up an turned around to face Klaus, "He's in Toll. It's near the border. A bar called Southern Comfort, It's on Highway 41."

"Thank you my love." He replied with a smile. He looked down at the woman in his grasp and stroked her hair, "Now, may my friend come in?"

"Yes." She said while crying.

Her friend looked terrified as Stefan entered the home. Klaus threw the girl he had in to his arms, "Kill this one quickly." He looked over at the other woman, "And make that one suffer. We'll be in the car."

He grabbed Alice by the arm and began dragging her outside. She jerked her arm from his grip before storming over to the car.

"Oh come on, sweetheart. Don't be like that." He said with a smirk on his face.

She opened the car door once she heard the screams of the two women, "You don't have to kill them."

"Of course I do. I don't like loose ends." He appeared in front of her, brushing her hair out of hair face. Alice's magic flared up at his touch, burning him. He pulled his hand back, looking at her, shocked.

"Don't ever touch me." She growled, climbing in to the car and slamming the door.

* * *

It had been two months since Alice had last seen Mystic Falls. She missed her friends, especially Damon since he was her best friend. Especially today.

She woke up in the motel they were staying in for the night, sighing. In the bed next her, Stefan was missing. She looked over at the spot in her bed where Klaus had once slept, seeing him not there anymore. He refused to let Alice sleep with Stefan. She had to agree, but she built a wall of pillows so he wouldn't get near her. He hated that.

At the small table in the room, Stefan was sitting there with a glass of bourbon. He looked over at her and smiled, "Hey, happy birthday."

"It's not a very good one. I'm supposed to be enjoying my birthday with Elena since it's hers too." She said dryly, looking around the room, "Where's Klaus?"

"Getting you breakfast. Being human and all you kind of need it." He told her, bringing his glass to his lips. He pulled something out of his back pocket and threw it over to her, "I got you something for your birthday."

She raised her eyebrows at him, grinning, "Did you steal it?"

"No." He said, acting as if he was offended, "I got it from a witch who was obsessed with me a long time ago. I had been planning to give it to you for forever, but now seemed like the right time. I grabbed it before we left."

Alice smiled at him, opening the box he had given her. Inside was an emerald talisman, a bracelet. The stone wasn't that big, but it was more the details. What looked like branches on a tree held the stone in place and swirled in to the center of it. She loved it.

"Thank you so much Stefan." She whispered as she clasped bracelet around her wrist..

"You're very welcome, Ali." He replied, using her nickname.

She giggled slightly before slipping out of bed. Her pajama shorts hung low on her hips as her tank top rode up on her torso, showing her stomach. Alice yawned before gesturing over to the bathroom, "I'm gonna' take a shower, 'kay?"

Stefan just nodded in response. Alice walked over to the bathroom door, closing it as she entered. It didn't close all the way, leaving a small crack. It was just enough for people to look inside.

Klaus entered the room with a bag of food, his eyes immediately darting towards the crack in the door. Alice removed her shirt slowly, not knowing he was watching. She then reached behind her and unclasped her bra, exposing her bare back. Klaus' eyes widened with shock.

"She's doing this on purpose isn't she?" He asked Stefan who just shrugged.

"I don't even think she knows the door is open."

Alice slipped out of her shorts and underwear before climbing in to the shower, ending the show. Klaus sighed softly. He hated not being able to be near her, touch her like he used to. That show right there had been quite the tease for him.

Klaus sat down across from Stefan and placed the bag on the table, "We'll be leaving as soon as she's done in the shower."

"Okay." Stefan replied curtly.

They did not speak after that, only just listening to the sounds of the shower and Alice's soft singing. The water cut off after about ten minutes and they saw Alice peak her head out from behind the door.

"Stefan?" She asked.

He looked over at her, "Yes?"

"Can you bring me my bag? I forgot it." Alice gestured over to the duffle next to where she slept.

"Why can't you get it yourself?"

"Because I rather not walk out the with only this small towel covering my body." She answered through clenched teeth.

Stefan shook his head, "I'm not getting it."

Suddenly, a knick knack that had been set on one of the tables in the room flew at him, colliding with his head. He looked back at her with wide eyes. Alice smirked evilly at him before turning towards Klaus.

"Could you bring me my bag? Please?" She asked him.

Klaus sighed and got up from his seat, going to grab her bag. He tossed it to her and she caught it with ease. She closed the door once she got it, getting dressed quickly. She wore a pair of jean shorts with a dark blue loose t-shirt. She then walked out once she was done.

"Thank you Stefan for bringing my bag." She said sarcastically.

He shrugged, "Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean I have to listen to you."

"Yes it does." Alice replied. Klaus had devious smile playing on his lips causing her to roll her eyes, "Don't get me anything because I will not accept it."

Klaus ignored her words though, already knowing what to give her.

* * *

After Alice ate her food, they packed up and left the motel, heading out to the bar to find the werewolf. She played with her magic on the way there, messing with Stefan. He became annoyed at points so she stopped since she had achieved her goal.

Alice walked in to the bar, going to play the distraction for a moment. Stefan had to compel everyone in the bar while she got Ray off guard.

She walked up to the bar and ordered a drink, the guy not even asking her age. She sat down next to Ray and sipped at the bourbon she got.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing in a bar like this?" Ray asked, flirting with her.

"Just stopping for a drink. I'm on a road trip at the moment." She replied, pushing her chest out. Boobs are for distrcting, that's her motto.

Ray grinned, "Ah, it's a shame you aren't sticking around for a bit."

"I might now." She commented, biting her lip slightly. Alice knocked back the rest of her drink, her eyes roaming his body.

He smirked at her, "Let me buy you another a drink."

"I think I can do that." Klaus said, appearing behind her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, being possessive, "Ray? Ray Sutton?"

Ray looked up at him, narrowing his eyes at him, "Who wants to know?"

"I've been looking everywhere for you." Klaus said with a smirk, "We started in Florida, Pensacola. I met a young chap there who you used to work with before you moved to Memphis, now he directed me to two lovely young women. And they led me here, to you."

Ray looked anxious, "I think I'll be going."

He got up from his seat, but Klaus stopped him, "Not so fast mate. You only just got here, now your type are very hard to come by."

Ray tried to walk the other way, but Stefan blocked his path, "I wouldn't do that." He said in a dangerous low voice.

"My friend here is a vampire, he compelled everybody in the bar so don't look to them for any help." Klaus told him, "I however, I'm something else, a different kind of monster, I've got some vampire, I've got some wolf."

Alice rolled her eyes, "He's got some asshole in him too."

"You what?" Ray asked with wide eyes.

"A hybrid you idiot, he's both." Alice growled at him, getting annoyed by the way Klaus still had his arm around her.

"You see I want to create more of me, now you being the first werewolf that I've come across in many a moon, pun intended Ray." Klaus said, "I need you to direct me to your pack. So, where can I find them Ray?"

Ray shook his head, "You can't compel me, it won't work."

Stefan scratched the back of his head, looking at Klaus. The hybrid nodded at him. Stefan turned around and took something out of his back pocket.

"Can you bring out the darts please." He said to the barman, who obliged. Stefan then spoke to Ray, "Tell you what Ray, We're gonna play a little drinking game, something I like to call truth or wolfsbane."

He pulled out a pouch of wolfsbane, poured it into his hands, and crushed it with his fingers.

Klaus smirked, "Oh, this is gonna be fun Ray."

* * *

Screams echoed throughout the bar as another dart was thrown in to Ray's body. He was chained to the wall, darts in his body. Stefan sat across from him at a table, dipping the darts in wolfsbane before throwing them. Alice and Klaus sat at the bar, watching them.

"Ray, you can end this right now. Just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon." Stefan told him, stirring up his bourbon with a dart.

Ray shook his head, "I can't."

"I know, I know. You live by code and all that, but see he's not gonna let me stop until you tell me." Stefan gestured towards Klaus, "And I do whatever he says so, that's the way it goes around here."

Some woman walked up to Klaus in the bar, causing Alice to look at her as she spoke, "Hello mister Klaus. I have some more information for you."

Alice laughed lowly at name as Stefan walked over and stood close to them. He eavesdropped on the conversation.

"You told me to tell you if I saw anything. I saw the guys spotted Damon at the farm house." She told Klaus, causing Alice to sigh. He had been following them all summer, not giving up on getting her and Stefan back.

"Well thank you Claudine, you'll just tell your friends to keep up the good work or they're gonna watch her." Klaus said and she walked away.

Stefan came up to them and sighed, "My brother still on our trail?" He asked Klaus.

"He's getting closer, I'm gonna have to deal with that." Klaus replied. Alice's eyes widened at his words, looking over at Stefan.

Stefan grabbed his arm, "No, no, no. Let me handle it."

"Why should I let you leave?" Klaus questioned.

"Cause, you'll know I'll come back."

Klaus raised an eyebrow at him, "Do I?"

"You saved my brother's life; I'm at your service." Stefan said curtly.

"Ah, you sound so tedious and indentured, aren't you even having the least bit of fun?" Klaus pointed at Ray with a big smile.

"I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us anymore." Then Stefan walked away from them, leaving Alice to look over at Klaus with pleasing eyes.

"Can I go with him? Please?" Alice asked him.

Klaus shook his head, "I'm sorry, my love, but you can't. I don't trust you to not run the second you leave the bar."

She bit her lip and sighed, getting up from her seat. Tears brimmed her eyes as she stormed out the bar, not wanting to be with him anymore.

She just wanted to go home.

* * *

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you." Alice growled as she sat on a curb.

Klaus sat down next to her, sighing, "Well that's two bad, Alice. You going to have to."

"Just like I had to come with you to save my best friend. Just like I have to miss my summer with my best friends because we made a deal." Alice got up from her seat and began screaming at him, "Just like I have to sleep in the same bed as you because you're a possessive mother fucker!" Lights bursted around her, caused by her magic. The wind picked up around them, blowing harshly in her face.

Klaus got up and grabbed her by her shoulders, "Alice you need to calm down."

"No! Get off of me!" She yelled out, sending him flying back in to a car with a wave of her hand, "I have dealt with you for two long months! My whole summer! I should be in Mystic Falls enjoying my birthday with my friends, but I'm stuck here, with you! Because you won't let me leave. Because you're in love with me!"

Klaus got up from his crumpled position on the ground and walked slowly towards her, "Alice..."

"I want my life back! I don't want these stupid memories and I certainly don't want to be with you!" Alice screamed out, slowly calming down as she did. She looked around and began crying, rain now falling from the sky. Her magic was reflect her emotions, "I just want to go home."

Klaus shushed her and pulled her into his arms, comforting her as she cried, "I'm so sorry, Alice. I'm so sorry."

"I should hate you so much right now, but I can't." Alice sobbed in to his chest, clench his shirt.

And they stayed that way until the rain stopped.

* * *

Andie walked into the studio after she had hung up her phone. She picked up her bag and turned to leave, but a large spotlight turned on. It blinded her so she attempted to cover her eyes with her hand.

"Hello?" No one answered her, "Not cool my retinas are burning." She called out. Andie moved out of the spotlight, but the light was turned on her again, "Okay, Okay. Seriously who'd...?" She trailed off narrowing her eyes, "What the hell are you doing?"

There was no answer. The light was turned off, causing her to become anxious, "Hello? Hello?"

She started to run for the exit, but she tripped over a wire. The light turned back on and now she could see a figure standing in front of it. Andie got up and tried to run, but Stefan was suddenly in front of her.

"Ohh! Stefan!? Oh my god! Oh my god, what are you doing here? We have been looking everywhere for you and Alice! Where is she?" He didn't answer her, "Stefan?"

She grew scared as his face began to transform.

* * *

Damon walked in the news studio looking around for Andie. He was picking her up. He was in trouble with Elena now since she had found out he was tracking Stefan without her. That phone call did not end well for him.

He found her purse on the desk, looking around him quickly, He could smell his brother's scent in the room, "Stefan."

Stefan was standing beside him, "Hello Brother."

"You don't write, you don't call. Neither does Alice." Damon said.

Stefan showed no emotion, "Need you to stop following us. Causing some problems."

"With who? Klaus? Are we supposed to care with he thinks?" Damon asked, slightly raising his voice.

"What you're supposed to do is let me and Alice go."

Damon changed the subject quickly,"Saw your latest artwork in Tennessee. Walking a fine line there my friend. Keep that up and there will be no saving you."

"See the thing is, I don't need any saving. I just want you to let me and Alice go." Stefan growled his last words lowly.

Damon shook his head, "Nah, I got a birthday girl at home that's not gonna let me do that."

"I've got one myself too." Stefan replied nonchalantly. He nodded, "You know, maybe I haven't made my point. Hey, Andie you still there?" He looked up at the ceiling.

"Andie?" Damon followed his gaze. He looked up and saw Andie standing on a ledge in the ceiling.

"Damon?" She asked shakily, "I can't move Damon. He told me that I can't move."

"No,no,no, it's okay, Andie. Stay calm." He looked over at Stefan and growled, "Not cool brother!"

Stefan smirked, "Aw, come on! A little bit cool. Huh?" He kept his gaze on Stefan as he spoke, "Hey, Andie. You can move now."

"No! No,no,no,no,no NO!"

Stefan grabbed Damon and pushes him up against the wall so he couldn't save Andie. She fell to the ground, the impact killing her instantly.

Stefan grabbed Damon by the throat, "I said let me and Alice go!"

He let Damon go and Damon ran over to Andie. Damon was already to late. He looked back to where Stefan was standing, but he was already gone.

* * *

In the bar, Ray was laying on a pool table with Klaus next to him. He had finally gave up and told Klaus where his pack was for the full moon.

Alice sat at the bar, drinking her cares away. She was having a really bad birthday an didn't want to remember it.

"Ok, it's a three step process, Ray. This is step one." Klaus told him, "I want you to drink from my wrist."

"I already told you where to find the pack. What more do you want from me?" Ray asked weakly.

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying, Ray? I have great plans for you." He cut his wrist and shoved it in to Ray's mouth, forcing the blood down his throat, "You'll thank me for it later, huh." Ray began drinking the blood, "There we go, at a boy!"

Stefan arrived as soon as Klaus pulled his wrist away from Ray's mouth.

"What are you going to do now?" Ray asked him.

"It's time for step two, Ray." Klaus snapped his neck, the sickening crunch echoing throughout the bar. Alice cringed before knocking back her drink and walking over to Klaus.

Klaus looked at Stefan, "You're back."

"Did you doubt me?" Stefan asked coolly.

"Not for a second. I knew you'd pass the test." Klaus replied, "You still care for your brother, for your old life."

"Nah, I don't care about anything anymore." Lie. Alice knew it was all a lie.

Klaus gazed over at him and sighed, "You put on a good show Stefan. I almost believe you. Lets hope, for your brother's sake, he does. You never stop caring about family, do you? But, every time you feed, the blood makes it easier to let go." Stefan didn't reply, "We'll be leaving here soon."

Stefan nodded and went outside, going out to the car. Alice almost followed after him, but Klaus grabbed her arm. He spun her around so she would face him. His piercing blue eyes gazed in to her brown ones.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her, his voice full of concern and worry.

She looked up at him, at loss for words, "I'm..." She trailed off softly, "Okay. For now." Alice replied quietly.

Klaus nodded slowly, before taking a small box off the pool table. He handed her it, "I know you told me not to get you anything, but I had to. I love birthdays."

She looked down at the box and opened it slowly. Inside was a a silver necklace, one that looked so familiar. It was in the shape of a crescent moon, a small stone placed at one of the points. Alice picked it up, gasping once she did. She was sent in to a memory.

* * *

_"Look at how beautiful it is, Nik." Alice said, holding up the crescent moon necklace. She placed it in her hand, smiling over at Klaus._

_They were in the marking place with his siblings who were not to far away. Klaus had brought Alice with him because he knew Rebekah enjoyed her company and he knew he did as well. Plus, he didn't want to be anywhere without her._

_He looked over her shoulder at it, "You're right, it is beautiful." Klaus then pecked her cheek softly, "But not as beautiful as you my love."_

_She giggled softly before reaching to put the necklace back, but Klaus stopped her quickly, "No, no. I'll get it for you."_

_"You don't have to, Nik." Alice replied softly._

_"But I want to." He said before looking over at the vendor, "How much?"_

_"No charge. You are very lucky young man." The vendor replied, looking between the two of them._

_Klaus smiled and looked at Alice, "Indeed I am."_

_A blush crept up to Alice's cheeks as she smiled back. She said a small thank you to the vendor before Klaus and her left the table, walking over to a small clearing. He took the necklace out of her hands and_

_"Thank you." She mumbled softly, pressing her lips against his, "I love you, Nik."_

_"I love you." He responded, kissing her again._

* * *

Alice returned to the present with a worried Klaus in front of her.

"What just happened?" Klaus asked softly, his eyes wide.

"I just got another memory back." She replied, "It happens all the time, don't worry."

He nodded, still looking at her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said, handing him the necklace he had given her, "Could you...?"

He turned her around and clasped it around her throat like he had once done. Alice's breath hitched in her throat as she felt his hand brush her skin. Klaus let go of the necklace and she turned around.

"Thank you." She muttered, not looking at him.

He took her face in his hands, bringing her closer to him. For a moment, Alice thought he was going to kiss her and she was totally prepared if he did. Instead, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

When he pulled back, he looked down at her and whispered, "Happy birthday, Alice."

Klaus disappeared with Ray, leaving Alice alone. She brought a hand up to her necklace and clutched it, her eyes wide with confusion.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

**_A/N: So, some memories are coming back! How do you guys feel about that? I hope you liked it. Please R&amp;R_**

**_\- Karina_**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, only Alice Montgomery**_

* * *

Alice trudged up the hill, groaning slightly at the pain in her feet. They had been walking for an hour up the smoky mountains, trying to find the werewolves. Klaus had refused to let her apparate to where they were because he didn't want her to get lost.

"Too. Much. Walking." Alice said, breathing heavily between her words. She hated being human sometimes.

"Would you like me to carry you, love?" Klaus asked teasingly.

She fake gagged, "No thank you. I rather walk if you're going to be carrying me."

"I find that offensive."

"Well suck it up, dick head." She replied with a scowl on her face.

Klaus rolled his eyes at her. He looked over at Stefan who wasn't looking so good, "You ok? Is Ray getting heavy?"

"I'm fine." Stefan said curtly.

"You sure about that? You know, we've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water or a little sit-down..."

Alice's eyes widened, "How come I didn't get offered that? I'm dying over here."

"I offered to carry you, love." Klaus countered.

Stefan rolled his eyes at the pair of them, not liking their flirting. He looked over at Klaus and sighed, "You know, I get that we're, uh..." He trailed off slightly, "We're stuck together, but if we could maybe just skip the chitchat, it'd be great."

"So much brooding. Your self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend." The hybrid said to him.

"Maybe it's 'cause I'm a little tired of hunting werewolves. We've been at it all summer."

Alice grinned and raised her hand, "Hear, hear."

"Thanks to our pal Ray, we found ourselves a pack." Klaus ginned as they walked upon a small clearing in the woods, "There."

They all stopped, looking forward. Tents were set up, making a small crap. Multiple people were there, Alice sensed they were werewolves. Stefan entered the camp grounds and everyone looked at him. He threw Ray to the ground, hitting it with a soft thud. A woman rushed over to him.

"Ray! Oh, my God." She looked up at Stefan, "What's going on? Who are you?"

Klaus walked in to the campsite after she spoke, dragging Alice along with him, "The important question is who am I." He smirked, wrapping his arm around Alice's waist, "Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus."

The woman got up and backed away, her guard now up, "You're the hybrid."

Klaus smiled, "You've heard of me. Fantastic."

* * *

Klaus and Stefan were sitting on a log in the campsite, everyone looking at them. Alice was sitting on a log not to far away, playing with her magic. She was unbelievably bored.

"It's fascinating, actually..." Klaus began with a grin, "A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid."

Ray awoke with a gasp, sitting up quickly. He looked around the campsite.

"Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic." Klaus said, smirking.

Ray's hand flew to his throat, the hunger for blood pulsing through him, "What's happening to me?"

"Stefan?"

Stefan got up at Klaus' word and looked around the campsite, catching the eyes of many werewolves, "Are any of you human?" He yelled out. No one answered, "Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die."

"Why don't you use the witch over there?" The woman from earlier asked, nodding towards Alice.

Alice got up front her seat and flung an aneurysm spell at her, "Because if anyone attempts to take a bite out of me, I'll kill them."

"She will not be used." Klaus growled, "Doesn't take much, just a sip." He said to the werewolves, "Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride?" His eyes landed on a guy with dirty blond hair and he pointed at him, "You."

Klaus rushed at him and bit into his forearm. Stefan caught the man as he fell to the ground, throwing him in front of Ray soon after he did. The woman protested, but Klaus strangled her.

"If you don't drink it, Ray, I will." Stefan said in a dangerous tone. He crouched down in front of Ray, "Problem is I don't know how to stop."

Klaus looked at the girl and grinned, "It's the new order, sweetheart. You join us, or you die."

"I'd rather die than be a vampire." The woman growled back.

"Wrong choice." Klaus said in unison with Alice, but she had muttered it with wide eyes.

Klaus bit in to his wrist and forced the blood down the werewolf's throat, keeping a tight grip on her as she struggled. Ray began drinking the blood from the man near him as Klaus did this.

"She'll thank me for that later. Heh." Klaus said with a slight laugh. He snapped her neck quickly after pulling his wrist from her mouth, "Ok, who's next?" His eyes flashed gold as he bared his fangs at the group. He crackled evilly.

All the werewolves attempted to run away, but they ran in to an invisible barrier. They all looked over at the witch who had her hand up, muttering a spell with her eyes closed. She was casting a barrier spell that would keeps the werewolves in so they couldn't leave. She opened her eyes and lowered her hand, standing up straight. Klaus looked over at her with a proud smirk.

"Good job, sweetheart." He complemented.

"This is what I'm here for right? To be the witch who keeps everything under control?" She asked bitterly.

Klaus smirked over at her, "You're much more than that, my love."

"Just start creating your hybrids so we can leave you dick." Alice muttered in reply, walking back over to her log.

After a while, screams of protest began to fill the campsite.

* * *

Alice sat in front of the human, casting a small healing spell. Her hands were on either side of his head, her finger tips placed lightly on his temples. She refused to let Klaus give him his blood since she knew that if Klaus killed him at all today, he would come back as a vampire. She wanted that for no one.

After she finished up, she smiled at the compelled human, "There. Good as new."

"Now you relax, ok, mate? We're gonna need you when the rest of them wake up." Klaus said, pulling Alice to her feet. He grabbed her hand and led her over towards Ray who was shaking, looking around the whole campsite at the bodies.

"They're dead. They're all dead." He said, rocking back and fourth.

Klaus brushed that off, but Alice didn't, kneeling down in front of him. She took his hands in hers and sighed, "They'll come back to life like you did. Their not dead, just un-dead."

"Ah, he's through his transition. He should be feeling better soon." Klaus said to Alice.

"So is this your master plan?" Stefan asked him, "Build an army of hybrid slaves?"

Klaus shook his head, "No, not slaves. Soldiers, comrades."

"For what war, might I ask?"

"You don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan. You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick a fight." Alice told him, still looking at Ray with concern.

"You, my love, are correct." Klaus replied with a smirk.

Stefan furrowed his eyebrows together, "What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?"

"Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team." Klaus told him, "That's something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder."

Stefan laughed dryly, "That's why you're, uh..." He paused for second, still chuckling, "You're keeping me around? To witness my attitude adjustment?"

"You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided that I want you to know."

Their conversation was interrupted by Alice letting out a loud gasp. They both turned towards her, seeing her with blood all over her hands. Ray's eyes were bleeding and Alice had tried to help somehow, but it didn't work.

"Something's wrong, Klaus. He's burning up." Alice said, her eyes filled with worry towards Ray. He was suffering through all of this.

Stefan looked over at Klaus, "That shouldn't be happening, should it?"

"Well, obviously." He replied sharply. He looked over at Alice and sighed, "Can you tell what's wrong with him?"

"No, I can't." She told him, not meeting his gaze.

Ray was shivering, despite the fact he was burning up, "You said it was gonna feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?" He asked Klaus.

"Some master race." Stefan commented dryly.

Klaus scowled at him, "Lose the attitude."

The girl werewolf woke up after having her neck snapped, gasping for air. Klaus looked over at her before gesturing for the human to come forward, "Derek, come feed your girlfriend."

He got up and suddenly, Ray snarled causing Alice to jump. Ray looked over at her, jumping on top of her. He tore his teeth in to her throat. She couldn't do anything except scream as her blood was being drained from her body. Her magic was useless now since she was becoming so weak.

Ray was ripped off of her by Klaus who threw him up against a tree. Ray ran in to the forest, the boundary spell not applying to him any longer since he was a hybrid.

Klaus looked over at Stefan, "Go get him." Stefan obliged and went after the hybrid who had gone mad. When he was gone, Klaus crouched down next to Alice and bit in to his wrist, "Alice, I'm going to need you to drink this."

She shook her head, "No. I don't want it. I'll be fine." She said weakly.

"Always so stubborn." He muttered to himself before forcing his blood down her throat. She struggled for a moment, not wanting to let the blood in. Soon, she stopped and seemed to enjoy it.

The blood running down her throat felt euphoric. She was getting high off it, moaning as it filled her mouth. Alice stood up, his wrist still in her mouth. He pulled her closer to him as she continued to drink off him.

"Alice." Klaus said after awhile, "I think you've had enough." He tugged his wrist away from her, causing her to pouting slightly. She reached up and wiped the blood from her lips as Stefan walked back in to camp.

"Where did he go?" Klaus asked him, his eyes on Alice the whole time. That moment they had shared sent him on overdrive and all he could think about now was the incident from yesterday. Her accidentally leaving the door open enough for him to see her get undressed.

Stefan sighed, "He, uh... he got away. Forget him. Let's go."

Alice looked down at his arm, seeing the werewolf bite he had gotten, "Stefan, oh my god."

"A fatal werewolf bite. Ouch." Klaus commented.

"Yeah." Stefan replied, looking down at it, "I'm gonna need your blood to heal me." He told Klaus.

Klaus smirked, "Well, I tell you what. You find Ray, and then I'll heal you."

Stefan and Alice's eyes widened with shock, "You can't be serious."

"You better hurry, 'cause that bite looks nasty." Klaus said, turning back around to see all of his hybrids waking up. Stefan left, speeding off to go find Ray. Alice stayed, watching as the human went around around and fed everyone his blood.

That's when she noticed all of the hybrid's eyes were bleeding.

* * *

Everything soon became dark, the moon lighting up the night sky. The last hybrid was feeding from Derek, slowly taking his blood. When he was finished, Klaus walked over to Derek and grinned.

"Bad news, my friend. End of the road for you" Klaus told him. He looked over at Alice who was standing by, watching the hybrids, "I suggest you don't look sweetheart."

"I can handle it." She replied dryly, watching as the hybrids arose to their feet. She instantly got anxious and back away a bit, not wanting to get attacked by another crazy hybrid.

Alice looked over at Klaus who was now draining Derek dry, killing him slowly. The human dropped to the ground, dead. One of the werewolves appeared in front of Klaus, growling lowly at him.

"Careful, love. There's only one Alpha here." He told her.

Alice looked over at him as that hybrid turned to face her. All the hybrids seemed to follow her lead, beginning to walk over towards her slowly. She backed away once again, cowering back.

"Klaus," His eyes softened at the way she said his name, "I'm scared."

Klaus' eyes widened as he looked at every single hybrid, noticing that they were acting like zombies. They all inched closer to her, liking there lips. Blood was still running down their faces from their eyes.

"Bloody hell." He muttered, looking over at Alice, "Alice, you need to get out of the way."

"I can't." She said, "I'm surrounded."

Suddenly, the one in front of the pack lunged at her, their fangs bared. Alice screamed slightly, her magic reacting by throwing the hybrid back in to a tree. This alerted the others and they all started coming after her. Alice's magic flared up as she looked over at Klaus, "What am I supposed to do?"

He rushed over to Alice, standing in front of her protectively, "When I say run, you do so."

"What? Are you serious? In the forest where crazy killers could be?" She yelled out, "Have you ever seen a horror movie?!"

Klaus looked back at her and rolled his eyes, "Well would you rather be killed by hybrids or a serial killer?!"

She thought about it for a moment before nodding, "Fine, I'll run."

"Good." A hybrid rushed at her and Klaus reached into his body, ripping out his heart, "Run now, Alice!"

And she did.

* * *

Alice panted as she ran through the forest, looking behind her for anything that could be chasing her. She was covered in dirt, having tripped a few times on some logs. Her hair flew in the wind as she passed some trees, yelling out.

"Stefan?" She asked, "Are you out here?"

There was nothing, so she continued running. She made it all the way to another clearing where she sat down, taking a breather.

Her mind drifted towards Klaus. She was worried about him, even though she would never admit it to anyone, She just left him alone with twenty rabid hybrids that may be able to hurt him. So yes, she was going to be completely worried.

Alice jumped when she heard a snap of a branch, getting up from her seat. She hid in the shadows as she watched three figures run past her. She recognized all of them. Alaric, Damon, and Elena. She cursed quietly as Elena tripped and came face to face with a werewolf.

"Don't move." Damon told Elena quietly.

Alice felt a rush of power rush through her, sending the werewolf flying up against the tree with a loud yell. She came out of the shadows, inching forward as the werewolf slowly got up.

Elena looked up at her and gasped, "Alice."

The werewolf growled at her, getting ready to charge at her. Damon looked between the werewolf and his best friend, getting an idea, "Here, doggie, doggie." He said, getting the wolf's attention. He ran off and the wolf followed after him.

Elena got up from her spot on the ground an ran towards Alice, engulfing her in a hug. Alice sobbed quietly as she hugged her friend back. She had missed her so much.

"Oh my god, Alice. You're okay!" Elena sobbed out, pulling back from the hug.

"Did you think I'd be dead? I'm a lot stronger than you think and a lot harder to kill." Alice laughed, tears welling up in her eyes, "Why are you here, Elena? Klaus could find out that you're alive!"

She sighed, "I have to bring you and Stefan home. I found out where you guys were and I took the chance."

"You shouldn't be here." Alice said to her.

"We need to bring you home, Alice."

Alice shook her head, "I can't come home, 'Lena. I'm sorry."

"Come on. Let's keep moving." Alaric said speaking up from behind the pair.

"We can't leave Damon or Alice here, Ric!" Elena countered, turning around to face him.

Alice shook her head, "You need to leave, Elena. There's hybrids running crazy around here now and it's not safe."

"Damon can handle himself. Let's move." Alaric ordered her, raising his voice.

"No. If he gets bit, he'll be dead. I'm the reason he's out here."

Alaric groaned at her, "I am the reason he's out here. I told him where we were, and I'm telling you to keep moving. Let's go. Elena, now!"

"I'll find Damon and keep him safe. Go, Elena!" Alice yelled out to her.

Elena seemed to submit at those words. With one last look, she ran off with Alaric, leaving Alice behind.

* * *

Damon was walking in the forest, looking around for anything suspicious. Before he could react, Ray rushed forward to him in human form, tackling him to the ground. He tried to bite at him, but suddenly fell to the ground. Stefan had ripped out his heart.

Damon stood up, his eyes widening at the sight of his brother, "Fancy meeting you here."

"What part of 'don't follow me and Alice anymore' got lost in translation, Damon?" Stefan growled as he dropped the heart to the floor.

"Might want to take it up with your girlfriend." Damon replied, "You don't want her chasing you, I'd stop with the late-night phone calls."

Stefan shook his head, lying, "I didn't call her."

"Sure you did. She's not gonna give up on you." Damon told him.

"She has to. Because I'm never coming back." Stefan said, "Why don't you get her home? See if you could keep her there this time."

He was about to leave, but he heard something.

"Damon?" They both heard a feminine voice yell out.

Damon turned his head towards the noise, seeing Alice standing there. Her eyes welled up with tears once she saw Damon, "Hi." She muttered.

"Alice. You're actually okay." Damon said in amazement, finally really seeing her.

She nodded, "I'm fine, Damon."

"Alice, we need to go. I need to bring Ray back to Klaus." Stefan butted in, looking down at his werewolf bite.

Alice looked over at Damon once more time before sighing, "Okay, Stefan." She smiled at Damon, "I'll see you soon, Damon."

"Alice-"

He was to late. She had already left with Stefan and the body. It had seemed like she was never there.

* * *

Alice and Stefan appeared back in the camp site, walking up to where Klaus was sitting on a log. She looked at the area around him, gasping softly. Bodies of the hybrids were scattered across the ground, hearts laying next to them. Alice looked over at Klaus.

"Wha-"

"They went rabid. Some of them, I killed. The others just..." He stood up from his seat, "Bled out. In the end..." Klaus ran a hand threw his hair, "They're all dead."

His face twisted with anger as he picked up a beer bottle and threw it across the camp against a tree. It shattered as he cried out angrily, "I did everything I was told!" He yelled as he turned to face Alice and Stefan, "I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelganger."

They both shifted uncomfortably, but Klaus didn't seem to notice. The doppelganger was not dead and that could be affecting all this. His hybrids could be dying because she was alive.

Klaus looked over at Stefan and sighed, "You look like hell."

"Last I checked, I'm dying..." Stefan said weakly, "And you don't want to heal me." He then gestured over to Ray's dead body that laid on the ground, "I had to take him out. I didn't have a choice. I failed you. I'm sorry. Do what you have to do."

"It should have worked." Klaus said sadly. It made Alice's heart break as she watched him yell and scream because his hybrids had failed. All she did was want to comfort him, hold him until he calmed down.

Klaus picked up a beer bottle from the ground and bit in to his wrist. He poured his blood in to the bottle before handing it to Stefan, "Bottoms up." He told him, "We're leaving. It appears you two are the only comrades I have left."

He walked away from the camp and Alice followed after him, walking out in to the forest. Klaus looked back at her, stopping in his tracks.

"You're following me. Why?" Klaus asked her.

She sighed and looked up at the stars, "When you were upset, you used to come to me after everything. I would sneak out and we'd go to the forest together. There's a small clearing out by the falls where we would go and gaze up at the stars." Alice smiled softly, "And-"

"And you would name every constellation." Klaus muttered, looking at her, shocked, "How do you remember that?"

"I got it back last night in a dream." She told him, "It's all been coming back quickly to me, the memories. Ever since I've been with you, the began to come back more frequently."

Klaus nodded, "That's good."

"Now, lay down Mr. Hybrid." Alice ordered, pushing him down on to the ground.

He laid down on his back, looking up at her, "You're not going to rape me are you?"

"Hell no. I'm not a rapist like you." Alice said jokingly. She plopped down on the ground next to him, laying down the opposite way of him. Her head was next to his as she looked up at the sky, "The one right above us is Hercules. The guy from that Greek story that did all those labors that almost killed him. He's also in that really cool Disney movie."

Klaus chuckled slightly before looking over at her, "Why are you even doing this?"

"Because I don't like seeing you upset and you kind of saved my life." She replied, "I owe you one."

"Thank you."

She shrugged, "Don't mention it, Klaus. Now-"

They continued to lay there until Alice finished pointing out everything she saw. Klaus didn't really look at the stars, his gaze was only on her.

* * *

"Thanks for ditching me for an hour." Stefan said as Klaus and Alice showed up at at the car, "What took you so long?"

"I helped him out and not in the kind of way you're thinking, Steff." She said, causing Klaus to chuckle softly.

"Well we need to hit the road. We have a long trip ahead of us." Klaus told them, opening one of the SUV's doors.

Alice groaned and stomped her feet, "Are you serious? All we've been doing is driving places and I'm always stuck in the back seat. Can't we stop at a motel first or something?" She tugged at her shirt that was caked in dirt, "I'm dirty."

"We can stop somewhere once we get to the destination. Plus you look fine." Klaus replied quickly, climbing in to the car.

Alice sighed and was going to follow Klaus in, but Stefan grabbed her arm. She spun around to face him. He had a confused expression on his face.

"What are you doing?" He said, referring to the Klaus situation.

She furrowed her eyebrows together and shook her head slightly, "I- I don't really know."

"Alice you need to stop it." Stefan told her sternly, "You can't be all chummy with him."

She ripped her arm out from his grasp and growled lowly, "I'm not being chummy with him, Stefan. I'm stuck with him and I thought if I calmed him down, our lives wouldn't be a living hell." She stormed over to the car and climbed in, leaving Stefan alone.

All of her words were lies.

* * *

_**A/N: Some Klacie goodness right here. Klaus and Alice are slowly becoming more comfortable with each other.**_

_**\- Karina**_


End file.
